The Konoha Gakuen
by Wahyudiarul
Summary: Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko adik kakak Namikaze mendapat tantangan untuk menaklukan setiap sekolah terkenal di kota tokyo. Di tambah dengan kisah persahabatan dan kisah cinta yang rumit mereka akhirnya menerima tantangannya. New Author.
1. Chapter 1

"Awww" pekik Naruto saat adiknya Naruko memoleskan obat salep ke tangan Naruto yang memar.

"Bisa pelan pelan gk sih Naruko? Kau seperti ingin menyiksaku!" keluh Naruto saat tangannya lagi lagi berdenyut saat Naruko dengan sengaja menekan tangan Naruto dengan cukup keras. "Itukan karena kau tidak menurut pada perkataan ku Nii-chan! Sudah kubilang Nii-chan tidak boleh berkelahi lagi... Ehh malah Nii-chan memukul laki-laki itu dihadapan ku!" Jawab Naruko dengan kesal. Dia kembali teringat saat kakaknya itu berkelahi dengan 3 laki-laki yang berbadan dua kali lipat dari badan kakaknya hanya karena ketiga laki-laki itu menggoda nya. Tetapi anehnya malah kakaknya yang menang saat melawan ketiga preman itu yang sudah babak belur oleh kakaknya bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan sedangkan kakaknya? Hanya memar di kaki dan tangannya.

Memang selalu begitu setiap kakaknya berkelahi maupun lawannya orang dewasa atau seumuran dengan dianya ntah dia sendiri atau berkelompok kakaknya selalu menang, memang sih Naruto pernah kalah tetapi dia hanya mengalami luka-luka ringan tidak pernah luka berat seperti gegar otak atau pendarahan.

Memang sih kakaknya mengikuti latihan beladiri bersama Otou-chan dan Kakashi-sensei, tetapi tetap saja aneh melihat kakaknya sangat hebat kalau berkelahi. Pernah terlintas di pikirannya sesekali kalau kakaknya memakai dukun atau jimat tetapi Naruko langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya karena hal-hal yang berbau mistis bukanlah gaya kakaknya.

"Hei Naruko kok malah bengong sih? Sudah selesai belum kau obati tanganku" Naruto memanggil Naruko yang sedang melamun memikirkan satu-satunya kakak laki-lakinya.

"Sudah kok Nii-chan tinggal di perban lansung selesai, sekarang kita tinggal membereskan 'hasil karyamu' Nii-chan." Naruko mulai memperban Lengan kanan Naruto. Mendengar perkataan dari adiknya Naruto lansung melihat ke sekeliling cafe yang baru saja menjadi medan tempur Naruto bersama ketiga laki-laki bodoh yang sudah menggoda Naruko. Meja-meja terbalik, Kursi-kursi kayu patah menjadi dua, pecahan kaca piring dan gelas berserakan, Tubuh ketiga laki-laki yang habis dia lawan terkulai tidak berdaya di sembarang tempat, ada yang tertindih meja, ada yang terkapar di tanah dengan dihiasi beberapa benjolan yang seperti telur di wajahnya, yang jujur malah memberi kesan imut di mukanya yang sangar bagi Naruto, tetapi melihat darah yang mengucur di setiap benjolan lansung menghancur leburkan kesan imut itu, dan yang satu lagi sedang bersandar di lantai dengan wajah biru sempurna seperti sedang di cat jika wajahnya tidak berkedut setiap kali dia mencoba bernafas. Sebenarnya Naruto mulai sedikit kasihan dengan mereka jika saja pemilik cafe itu tidak datang ke arah mereka dengan memancarkan nafsu membunuh yang besar di matanya.

"LIHAT HASIL DARI PERBUATAN KALIAN INI HAH! JIKA KALIAN INGIN BERKELAHI BERKELAHILAH DI LUAR JANGAN DISINI KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN CAFE KU SAMPAI HANCUR LEBUR DAN MEMBUAT PARA PELANGGAN KETAKUTAN!" sembur wanita pemilik cafe tersebut dengan sekali tarikan nafas yang membuat wajahnya merah karena kehabisan nafas dan mungkin juga karena faktor umurnya yang bisa di bilang 50 tahunan jika dilihat dari kerutan diwajahnya yang bertambah jelas ketika wanita itu berteriak.

Naruto dan Naruko terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan wanita pemilik cafe yang bersuara bagaikan supersonik. "Ehhh. Bu maaf yah kami tidak sengaja tadi hanya ada perkelahian kecil." Naruko meminta maaf setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat karena teriakan wanita itu.

Mendengat perkataan Naruko muka wanita pemilik cafe memerah sampai leher sehingga membuat Naruko heran kenapa kepala itu belum meledak. "Apa kau buta anak muda hah? Ini seperti ada gempa besar yang melanda hanya khusus untuk cafe ini." Bentak sang pemilik cafe

"Kalau mau buat gempa retakannya di tembok kurang tuh bu." celetuk Naruto yang agak kesal karena mereka yang di salahkan 'padahalkan mereka duluan yang menggoda adikku' pikir Naruto.

"Heh kau kurang ajar yah anak bodoh." geram si pemilik cafe menatap galak ke arah Naruto. Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawab "Ehh maaf deh bu maaf memang kami yang salah kami harus bayar kerugiannya berapa bu?" Sergah Naruko kepada pemilik cafe sambil melayang kan tatapan yang berarti 'Kau menjawab kau bakal mati' ke kakaknya yang membuat Naruto cukup waras untuk diam.

"Hmmm... Kursi, meja." gumam sang pemilik cafe sambil melihat ke sekeliling untuk menghitung jumlah kerugiannya. " Semuanya 10 juta yen." Ucap sang wanita ke Naruko sambil mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari Naruto. " hah? Masa cafe kaya gini ajh 10 juta yen? Apa gk salah tuh?." Naruto memandang wajah keriput sang pemilik cafe lalu berpaling ke sekeliling cafe yang jika di hitung kerugiannya tidak akan sampai 5 juta.

Nenek ini memang sudah gila, pikir Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka tet api itu malah membuat ia oleng hingga hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ada Naruko yang memeganginya. "Kau jangan dulu berjalan Nii-chan badanmu masih lemas." Naruko memegang Naruto yang oleng.

"Tapi Baa-chan apa itu tidak berlebihan. Maksudku memang kami mau menggati ruginya tetapi kurasa 10 juta yen itu terlalu berlebihan." Naruko menautkan alisnya memandang curiga ke wanita pemilik cafe "Atau jangan-jangan Baa-chan ingin menipu kami? Baa-chan kira karena kita masih 13 tahun kau bisa menipu kami."

Wanita tua itu menghela nafasnya sambil memutar matanya seolah ia menduga bahwa Naruko akan mencurigainya. "Begini anak muda kalau soal barang-barangku yang rusak memang kerugiannya tidak sampai 5 juta yen, tapi... Masalahnya kalian membuat para pelanggan ku ketakutan."

"Tapi kalau begitu apa hubungannya para pengunjung dengan uang ganti rugi?" tanya Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tidak patah. Yang membuat Wanita tua itu terkekeh pelan dan Naruko yang menutup mata merasa malu atas tindakan kakaknya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh."Maksud dari Baa-chan itu Nii-chan dia ingin ganti rugi atas para pelangganya yang kabur sebelum membayar, memangnya menurut Nii-chan mereka akan membayar dulu sebelum mereka pergi?"

Mendengar perkataan adiknya membuat Naruto merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sang pemilik cafe terkekeh." Apakah Nii-chan mu ini memang bodoh dari dulu? Aku heran dia bisa menang melawan berandalan-berandalan itu kalau dia sebodoh itu." Ledek nya kentara sekali ingin mempermalukan Naruto.

"Ya benar aku juga heran bagaimana kakakku bisa menjadi sebodoh ini." gumam Naruko menyauti ledekan si pemilik cafe.

"Hei!" Protes Naruto

Si pemilik cafe tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan mulai memasang wajah serius."Kembali ke permasalahan awal apakah kalian bisa membayar 10 juta yen?" ia memerhatikan penampilan kakak-adik pirang yang ada di depannya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto dan Naruko adalah anak orang kaya di lihat dari sikap dan penampilan Naruko yang memakai perhiasan dari emas seperti kalung dan anting. Lalu ia menoleh ke sebelah untuk melihat pirang yang satu lagi yang memakai kaos hitam dengan corak api bewarna merah dan celana jeans hitam pendek selutut oh ya dan juga jangan lupa kalung bewarna biru berbentuk silinder segi lima yang menganggantung di leher Naruto.

"Kulihat dari penampilan kalian anak orang kaya?" si pemilik cafe memutuskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "yasudah kalau begitu biar ku ambil dulu uangnya di rumah." Naruko bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sebelum ia bangkit sepenuhnya si pemilik cafe tiba-tiba menahannya.

"tunggu dulu gadis kecil bagaimana aku tau kalau kalian tidak sedang menipuku." Tanya wanita itu ."Menipu bagaimana maksudmu Baa-chan?" Naruko kembali duduk di kursinya

"Maksudku bisa sajah kalian pergi dari sini dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

"Apa? Jadi Baa-chan masih curiga kepada kami?"

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja gadis kecil tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Mendengar itu membuat Naruko memutar otaknya bagaimana caranya mau membayar kalau dia tidak boleh pergi kerumahnya untuk mengambil uang sementara dia tidak membawa uang sebanyak itu. ia berpikir menjadikan Nii-chan nya untuk diam disini menjadi barang jaminan tetapi ia ragu kalau Nii-chan nya mau ditinggal disini bersama wanita tua di depannya dan juga bisa-bisa timbul masalah karena setaunya kakaknya jago menyulut masalah.

'Baiklah gk ada pilihan lain' Naruko mengambil tasnya yang berada cukup jauh di depannya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Naruto dan pemilik cafe yang melihatnya hanya diam. Tetapi Naruto sedikit bingung untuk apa adiknya itu memeriksa tasnya setaunya Naruko tidak membawa uang sebanyak itu.

Setelah semenit kemudian Naruko akhirnya menemukan barang yang ia cari segera ia keluarkan barang itu dari tasnya dan menaronya di atas meja yang setengah patah yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas kosong.

Melihat Barang yang dari tadi di cari Naruko ternyata adalah sebuah kertas kosong membuat Naruto bertambah bingung tapi sebelum dia bertanya sebuah suara terlebih dulu terdengar. "I-itu cek kan? Cek asli?" si pemilik cafe terbata sambil memandang kertas itu dengan takjub. 'Cek?' sejak kapan Naruko membawa cek setaunya adiknya itu tidak pernah membawa cek.

"Ya ini cek asli, nilai nominalnya 50 juta yen, boleh ku pinjam pulpen mu Baa-chan?" Tanya Naruko. Bukanya menjawab atau memberikan Naruko pulpen Pemilik cafe itu malah melotot ke cek yang dipegang Naruko dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.'Ekhem Baa-chan boleh kupinjam pulpennya?" Naruko melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan muka wanita itu.

Si pemilik cafe yang sejak tadi melotot ke cek yang di pegang Naruko akhirnya sadar." eh iya ini." wanita itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkannya lalu memberinya ke Naruko. Setelah menerima pulpen dari pemilik cafe Naruko segera menulis 10 juta yen di kertas cek itu sesudah selesai ia memberikannya ke pada pemilik cafe itu.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar ntah karena takjub atau memang karena umurnya yang sudah tua ia mengambil cek itu lalu memandanginya lekat-lekat untuk mecari tau apa cek itu palsu atau asli. "I-ini asli." gumam nya kepada diri sendiri. "Tentu saja asli Baa-chan memang nya kau kira palsu apa? Ya sudah aku ingin pergi dulu sekali lagi gomen." Naruko bangkit lalu membukuk dan membantu Nii-channya berdiri.

Di perjalanan menuju mobilnya Naruto di bantu Naruko karena kakiknya masih sakit." kok kau bisa mendapat cek senilai 50 juta yen sih? Aku kok gak?" Naruto masih agak susah berjalan karena kakinya agak terseret. "Aku di kasih Otou-chan." Naruko agak susah menjawab karena berat badan Naruto.

"Ehh? Kok kau di kasih aku gk?"

"Ini di kasih Otou-chan untuk berjaga-jaga seperti masalah tadi."

"Maksudnya ? Aku masih gk ngerti."

"Huh dasar Baka, gitu ajh gk ngerti. Maksudnya Otou-chan tau kalai suatau saat pasti bakal ada masalah kaya tadi makanya dia ngasih cek ke aku untuk jaga-jaga."

"Ohhh. Tapi knp gk di kasih lansung ke aku aja?"

"Kalau di titipkan kpd mu Nii-chan pasti bakal habis."

Sebelum Naruto membalas ledekan adiknya ia menabrak sebuah mobil bewarna merah dan putih miliknya. "Adaww" Naruto merasakan kakinya seperti mau meledak ketika terbentuh body mobilnya. Ia menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita dan yang ia lihat adalah adiknya sedang tertawa bahagia.

.

"Kau tega Naruko dengan kakakmu sendiri, kenapa tidak bilang bahwa tadi kita sudah sampai! Lihat kakiku membengkak lagi!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kakiknga yang bengkak. Melihat kakaknya kesakitan tidak tau kenapa membuat Naruko ingin tertawa biarpun sudah di tahan tetapi pada akhirnya Naruko tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Mendengar tawa adiknya tidak tau kenapa alih-alih marah ia malah merasa lega dan senang ketika mendengar dan melihat Naruko tertawa. Naruto melihat ke luar jendela yang sedang menampilkan pemadangan kota yang padat, ada yang naik sepeda, naik motor, naik mobil, kios-kios yang berjualan disekitar trotoar. Ketika ia melihat papan reklame yang bertuliskan Holiday in the American ia pun teringat sesuatu.

"Hei Naruko." panggil Naruto tidak melepaskan pandanganya dari papan reklame.

"Hmm? Ada apa Nii-chan?" sahut Naruko pandangannya tetap lurus ke jalan karena dia sedang menyetir.

"Kau masih ingat tidak tawaran Otou-chan tentang sekolah di Amerika?"

"Ooh yang itu? Emangnya kenapa? Nii-chan setuju?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau kita disana kita bakal susah dapet teman! Tau sendiri kau tuh orangnya galak susah berteman.

"Kalau aku sudah bersama Nii-chan cukup."

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto agak kaget ia menoleh ke Naruko yang sedang menyetir dengan muka yang di hiasi semburat merah di pipinya. Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang yang selalu terjadi saat ia sedang bermain bersama Naruko atau saat ia melihat Naruko sedang tertidur, yang menurutnya sangat cantik, yang membuat Naruto berharap kalau saja mereka tidak bersaudara.

"Jadi. Kita mau kemana Nii-chan?" Naruko menghentikan mobil karena lampu merah. "Mmm. Bagaimana kalau ke rumah Sasuke? Kebetulan aku sudah jarang kesana." Naruto berusaha menenang kan detak jantungnya. Tanpa banyak omong lagi Naruko segera tancap gas setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit perjalanan menuju rumah sasuke yang dilalui dengan hening Naruko memakirkan mobilnya di perkarangan rumah Sasuke yang bisa di bilang sangat luas ia pun turun dari mobil dari mobil lalu membantu kakaknya turun dari mobil. Ia dan kakaknya memasuki rumah sasuke yang berinterior bangunan belanda rumahnya memancarkan aura suram dan kejam di setiap sudut rumahnya hampir ada cctv yang menyala. Tidak mengherankan karena keluarga Sasuke adalah keluarga mafia yang besar namanya Uciha.

Memasuki rumah Sasuke yang besar dan elegan mengingatkan Naruko ke rumah Hinata temannya sekaligus pacarnya Naruto Hinata juga berasal dari keluarga mafia yang besar yang bernama Hyuuga. Hinata dulunya sangat dekat dengan Naruko bahkan bisa di bilang ia adalh teman pertama bagi Hinata tetapi saat Hinata berpacaran dengan kakaknya ia merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Hinata merenggang entah itu karena Ia menjauh atau Hinata yang menjauh sebenarnya ini juga salah Naruko karena ialah yang mengenalkan Hinata ke Naruto yang saat itu sedang patah hati karena melihat sahabatnya Sakura berciuman dengan Sahabatnya satu lagi Sasuke.

Semenjak saat itu mereka sering sekali jalan-jalan bareng kadang-kadang bersama teman-teman kadang-kadang juga jalan berdua. Butuh lebih dari 3 bulan untuk meyankinkan mereka bahwa mereka saling cinta di karenakan Naruto yang tidak peka dan juga Hinata yang sangat pemalu waktu itu.

Di saat mereka berdua mulai berpacaran banyak orang yang tidak percaya karena sifat mereka yang sangat berbeda Naruto yang periang, bodoh, dan mejengkelkan. Sedangkan Hinata yang pemalu, pintar, dan lembut. Setelah setahun berlalu mereka berdua makin akrab dan bisa dilihat kalau keduanya saling mencintai. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini Hinata kelihatan aneh karena lebih pendiam dan kelihatan menghidar ketika ada Naruto dan Naruko.

Saat sedang berjalan terdengar sayup-sayup suara obrolan yang ketika ia dan Naruto makin mendekat bahwa yang sedang mengobrol adalah wanita dan laki-laki yang bersuara sangat dikenal oleh ia.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" terdengar Suara wanita itu suaranya terdengar lembut tetapi tertekan.

"Aku tidak tau kita tidak punya lagi kita harus menuruti perkataan Otou-san dan Hiasi-jiisan." ujar sang lelaki.

"TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN NARUTO-KUN?" terdengar teriakan yang disertai isakan.

Mendengar nama kakaknya dan nama ayahnya Hinata membuat Naruko refleks menengok ke samping. Ia melihat Naruto yang tadi berjalan pelan karena berjalan limbung sekarang malah berjalan cepat dengan wajah yang mengeras. Isakan perempuan itu mulai memelan. Ia dan Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke Naruto segera membuka pintunya dan memasukinya saat Naruto melihat kedalam tubuhnya mematung.

Karena penasaran Naruko segera memasuki kamar Sasuke. Naruko harap kalau matanya menipunya tetapi tidak ini bukan mimpi atau khayalan di depannya ia melihat temannya Hyuuga Hinata sedang berpelukan dengan seorang Uciha Sasuke tidak sampai di situ ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke saling bertatapan mata lalu wajah mereka berdekatan dan mereka pun berciuman.

Naruko masih shock atas apa yang di liatnya .Hyuuga Hinata pacar Namikaze Naruto sedang berciuman dengan Uciha Sasuke sahabat Namikaze Naruto di depan matanya dan kakaknya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?" teriak Naruto dengan suara penuh kemarahan dan muka yang merah. Mendengar suara teriakan Naruto membuat kedua muda-mudi di depannya sadar dan melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman mereka mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto dan Naruko berada di depannya

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata terbelalak melihat Naruto di depannya dengan lengan dan kaki yang di perban. "Naruto-kun kau kenapa?" Hinata mendekat ke Naruto mencoba memegang Naruto. Sebelum tangan Hinata memegang Naruto, Naruto terlebih dulu maju sambil mendorong Hinata ke samping. "Bukk" terdengar ketika Hinata terjatuh di lantai.

"N-naruto-kun k-kumohon d-dengarkan a-aku d-dulu." Hinata menangis sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Naruko kita pulang!" Naruto terus berjalan tidak perduli pada Hinata yang sedang menangis di sampingnya. "Hiks k-kumohon Naruto-kun k-kumohon dengarkan ku dulu." Hinata memohon sambil memegang kaki Naruto. Seolah tidak mendengar Hinata memohon di sampingnya Naruto tetap berjalan ke pintu tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sedikit terseret karena memegang kakinya.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari pintu Sasuke terlebih dulu menahannya. "Dobe, dengar dul-" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataanya Naruto terlebih dahulu berbalik lalu memukul kepala sebelah kiri Sasuke dengan keras yang membuat Sasuke terpental ke kiri dan menabrak dinding. "Uggh." Sasuke mengerang sambil memegang kepala sebelah kirinya yang berdenyut keras. "Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau memang bajingan!" Naruto berjalan keluar.

Naruko yang sejak tadi menonton pun segera menyusul Naruto sebelum keluar dari pintu Naruko merasakan pegangan di kaki kanannya. "K-kumohon Naruko p-percayalah p-padaku." Hinata memohon kepada Naruko. Melihat itu bukanya kasihan Naruko malah merasakan kemarahan di dadanya ia memandang Hinata dengan tajam."Kau memang tidak tau malu Hinata kau murahan." Naruko melepaskan tangan Hinata lalu melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang menangis terisak-isak."

.

Naruko menyetir mobil dengan tidak nyaman ia terus menerus menengok ke Nii-chan nya yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah jalanan dengan tangan yang terkepal jika kita memfokuskan ke mata Naruto kita bisa melihat mara biru shappire yang berkaca-kaca. Naruko tidak tega melihat keadaan kakaknya itu. Ketika ia memberhentikan mobil karena lampu merah Naruko menoleh kembali ke Naruto yang mulai tenang walau tangannya masih terkepal.

"Nii-chan?" panggil Naruko pelan

"Ada apa Naruko?" Naruto menengok ke Naruko. Melihat muka Naruto dari depan membuat Naruko terdiam ia melihat bekas air mata yang melintas di bawah mata kakaknya. Dia belum pernah melihat kakaknya sesedih ini bahkan ketika Naruto memergoki Sakura berciuman dengan Sasuke tidak separah ini. Hati Naruko terasa seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum ketika melihat kakaknya sesedih ini. Ia mengutuk Hinata dengan Sasuke yang telah membuat kakanya begini.

Naruko memegang tangan Naruto yang terkepal di sampingnya ia megenggam nya erat-erat. "Nii-chan tidak perlu sedih lagi ada aku disini." Naruko memandangi Naruto dengan lembut, biru sapphire bertemu dengan biru sapphire. Muka Naruto yang sejak tadi tegang dan keras mulai melunak karena mendengar Naruko menghibur nya ia pun memajukan tubuhnya dan merangkul Naruko ke pelukannya.

Naruko tersentak ketika ia merasakan pelukan kakaknya tapi ketika kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya ia kembali rileks dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat sambil berkata. "Nii-chan tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggal kan Nii-chan." Naruko mengelus punggung kakaknya. "Iya Naruko Nii-chan tau kau tidak akan meninggalkan Nii-chan karena kau adalah." Naruto mengambil jeda. "Karena kau adalah adik yang terbaik di dunia."

Mendengar itu membuat hati Naruko sakit tapi ia tidak perduli ia sekarang hanya berfokus pada pelukan kakaknya. Selama semenit ia dan kakaknya terus berpelukan hingga Naruko sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di lampu merah ia pun mencoba bangkit dari pelukan Naruto tapi bukanya melepaskannya Naruto malah mempeeratnya. "Nii-chan lepaskan kita masih berada di jalan." Naruko mencoba melepas pelukannya tapi percuma karena kekuatannya jauh lebih lemah dari kakaknya.

Mungkin Naruto akan terus memeluk Naruko seharian jika saja tidak ada suara klakson di belakang mobil mereka, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto memegangi kepala Naruko lalu mencium kening Naruko lama sampai terdengar lagi suara klakson lagi dari belakang mereka, Naruto menarik lagi kepalanya lalu nyengir ke Naruko. "Huuh gara-gara kau BakaNii-chan kita di marahin." Naruko segera menancap gasnya.

.

"Hallo? Otou-chan?"

Iya ada apa Naruto?

"Mengenai penawaran Otou-chan soal sekolah di Amerika sepertinya aku dan Naruko menerimanya."

Kau yakin Naruto? Di sana kau bakal susah dapat teman.

"Tidak apa-apa Otou-chan." Naruto menengok ke samping melihat Naruko adiknya sedang serius menyetir. "Karena 1 orang saja sudah cukup bagiku."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Yo, bertemu lagi dengan saya Arul. Saya di sini menulis kembali karena cerita saya yang sebelumnya gagal total karena saya belum bisa menulis tapi setelah saya belajar menulis novel dan bertapa 7 hari di bawah kaki gunung bromo 'lebayy' saya akhirnya mengerti kalau menulis fanfic untuk kesenangan. So jadi terlahirlah fanfic ini jika ada yang kritik atau saran silahkan review.**

 **-Arul-**


	2. Chapter 2

4 tahun kemudian

Matahari bersinar sangat terik di kota new york tetapi itu tidak menghalangi para penduduk kota menjalani aktivitas mereka tidak terkecuali seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik dan berkulit tan yang sedang dudu di sebuah cafe dengan gelisah.

Naruto terus melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah bercampur kesal, ia melihat jam yang berada di dinding cafe yang menunjukan waktu 3 sore. Naruto berdecak kesal sambil menggerutu ke Shion sahabat perempuannya yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama 3 jam. Setelah menunggu yang terasa bertahun-tahun sosok yang di tunggu-tunggu datang dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Hos, maaf Naruto aku telat." Shion meminta maaf lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Naruto

"Maaf? Kau membuatku menunggu selama tiga jam dan kau hanya meminta maaf!" Naruto menatap Shion dengan kesal.

Shion menghiraukan tatapan Naruto. "Tadi aku terjebak oleh guru Naruto makanya telat." Shion mengambil jus jeruk Naruto dan meminumnya.

Naruto kembali menatap shion tetapi bukan tatapan kesal tapi tatapan penasaran. "Tunggu dulu kalau kau tadi disuruh guru kenapa sekarang kau bisa kesini?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh minat karena menurutnya hal-hal seperti ini sangat berguna.

"Aku menyuruh Naruko untuk membantu dan aku lansung kabur kesini." Shion mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan jus jeruk.

Naruto melongo dengan mulut yang agak ternganga mendengar bahwa Shion memanfaatkan Naruko adiknya untuk bisa kesini bertemu dengannya yang notaben adalah sahabat Shion.

Shion berasal dari keluarga pengusaha yang kaya dan dia adalah anak tunggal jadi tidak heran jika melihatnya sangat manja, tapi biarpun ia manja Shion termasuk salah satu sahabat yang sangat baik dan setia.

Shion mengangkat tangannya sambil memanggil pelayan, ia memesan rainbow cake dan jus mangga kesukaannya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Shion yang sedang memesan makanan, Shion memiliki rambut pirang yang agak pucat bermodel poni, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki mata bewarna lavender pucat yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Melihat Shion yang sedang memesan makanan mengingatkannya saat ia dan Naruko pertama kali bertemu dengan Shion.

 **Flashback.**

Naruto dan Naruko sedang berjalan berkeliling mengitari sekolah barunya di Amerika. Mereka berkeliling melihat-lihat dan menghafalkan setiap lokasi di sekolah barunya yang bisa dibilang agak luas. 'Toilet di lantai 2, perpustakaan di lantai 2 dekat dengan ruang guru, ruang kelas di lantai 1 dekat taman' batin Naruto mencoba menghafal tempat-tempat di sekolah barunya agar tidak kejadian seperti saat Naruto nyasar ke Wc perempuan.

Naruto merasa ada yang kurang saat ia menghafalkan tempat-tempat di sekolahnya awalnya ia tidak menyadarinya sampai ia melihat siswa laki-laki yang membawa kantong kripik ketang. 'Ah, kantin masa bisa-bisa aku lupa' Naruto menepuk dahinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruko terjungkal. "Naruko kantin di sini dimana sih?" Naruto berbalik ke belakang.

"Nii-chan kalau kau mau berhenti bisa tidak bilang dulu?" Naruko menggerutu sambil mencoba bangun.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha, maaf-maaf lagian kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau berada di belakangku." Naruto membantu Naruko berdiri. "Jadi? Kau tau kantin ada dimana?."

Naruko yang masih cemberut malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh ayolah Naruko Nii-chan kan sudah minta maaf." Naruto agak jengkel melihat adiknya yang bersifat sangat mudah marah, Naruto berpikir kalau Naruko sedang datang bulan yang menurut nya mustahil karena datang bulan tidak datang setiap hari.

Naruko yang masih cemberut akhirnya menjawab. "Memangnya kau sudah lapar? Kita kan sudah makan!" Naruto heran dengan kakaknya yang nafsu makannya seperti gajah.

"Tidak hanya saja aku mau tau kantinnya seperti apa." sergah Naruto yang sebenarnya memang berniat mencari cemilan untuk di jalan.

Naruko yang sudah tau sifat dari Nii-channya itu tau kalau Naruto tidak bakal menyerah sebelum yang Naruto inginkan terwujud. "Yasudah ayo kita cari 'surga' mu Nii-chan." Naruko mengalah yang membuat wajah Naruto menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto dan Naruko berkeliling mencari kantin dan setelah mereka menanyakannya ke beberapa murid di sini akhirnya mereka tau kalau kantin sekolah terletak di paling ujung kanan sekolah dekat taman dan kelas mereka yang artinya mereka hanya berjalan memutari sekolah untuk mencari kantin yang sebenarnga berada di belakang mereka.

"Sialan jadi selama ini kita hanya memutari sekolah yang luasnya seperti lapan sepak bola di kali 3 hanya untuk mencari kantin yang berada di belakang kita?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal karena ia dan Naruko mengelilingi sekolah yang bisa di sebut besar hanya untuk sesuatu yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Sudahlah Nii-chan jangan marah-marah terus mending kita lansung kesana saja." Naruko menarik tangan Naruto yang masih menggerutu ke arah kantin.

Di saat mereka sampai di depan kantin, kantin tersebut lumayan besar dengan banyak pepohonan, ada beberapa meja dan kursi di dalam kantin dan ada mesin penjual minuman.

Naruto yang tadi menggerutu terdiam melihat kantin sekolah baru mereka hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di situ mungkin karena waktu istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis.

Naruto menoleh ke Naruko untuk melihat expresi adiknya, bukan expresi kagum atau terkesima melainkan expresi terkejut yang sangat jelas di mukanya. Naruto yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah mata Naruko.

Ia melihat seorang gadis yang di kelilingi oleh dua orang laki-laki. "Sebenarnya mau apa kalian ini?" perempuan itu menatap kedua laki-laki dengan expresi jijik.

Kedua lelaki itu kembali menatap gadis itu dengan kesal. "Cih, jangan kira karena kau anak orang kaya kau bisa memperlakukan kami seperti itu." lelaki berambut coklat berdecih.

Lelaku yang satunya lagi berambut hitam menampakan seringaian yang mengerikan. "Kalau dilihat-lihat kau manis juga." godanya sambil memegang dagu gadis itu.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI!" teriak gadis itu sambil menampik tangan laki-laki di dagunya dengan keras. "KALIAN ITU SEHARUSNYA SADAR DIRI KALAU KALIAN HANYA BERANDALAN SAMPAH." si gadis mencoba berdiri tetapi di tahan oleh kedua lelaki itu.

"Jangan sombong kau kami kasih 'pelajaran' baru tau rasa!" geram lelaki berambut hitam sambil menahan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menoleh ke temannya. "Bagaimana mike? Kasih atau tidak? Tanyanya ke lelaki berambut coklat.

"Tentu saja travis, biar dia tau dia cari gara-gara ke siapa." Mike berjalan pelan ke depan gadis itu. "Hmmm, rambutmu harum juga." Mike mencium rambut pirang gadis itu.

Si gadis berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Travis. "LEPASKAN BANGSAT

." teriak gadis itu di depan Mike

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan gadis itu akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya lalu melihat kesekeliling, semua murid hanya terdiam sambil menonton perkelahian tersebut sebagian ada yang menonton dengan expresi tertarik, sebagian dengan expresi takut, sebagian lagi dengan expresi kasihan. Ia menoleh ke Naruko yang masih terkejut dengan penampilan gadis yang sedang di gencet kedua lelaki itu, yang sebenarnya ia juga masih sangat terkejut bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih pucat, bola mata lavender pucat, dan rambut pirang agak pucat bermodel poni rata sangat mirip dengan mantan pacarnya Hinata.

Mengingat hinata membuat hati Naruto kembali terasa sakit. Bayangan mengenai Hinata yang sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke terkadang muncul saat Naruto melihat seseorang berciuman entah itu adegan film atau pasangan asli yang sedang berpacaran bayangan itu selalu muncul.

"PERGI!" terdengar suara teriakan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mau membantu gadis itu Naruto dengan enggan mendekati mereka. Naruko yang tadi masih terkejut sadar kalau Naruto sedang mendekati perkelahian itu. "Nii-chan jangan bilang kalau kau mau…? " Naruko menarik baju Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruko kau tidak lihat kalau mereka sudah berlebihan?" Naruto menunjuk ke perkelahian itu.

"Tapi Nii-chan kita disini baru masuk sehari dan kau mau mencari musuh? Lagi pula perempuan itu mirip dengan si 'itu' kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruko memegang bahu Naruto dengan expresi kesal dan khawatir bercampur.

Naruto pun berbalik. "Jadi? Kita hanya membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya?" Naruto menunjuk ke dua lelaki tersebut. "Dan juga hanya karena dia mirip Hinata kita tidak menolongnya.

Naruko ingin berbicara lagi tetapi sebelum sempat terdengar sebuah teriakan. "LEPASKAN KEPARAT!"

Naruko menghela nafas. "Yasudah kalau begitu sana pergi." Naruko dengan enggan melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Naruto.

Setelah merasa genggaman di bahunya hilang Naruto segera berjalan menuju gadis itu. "Oii! Kalian!" teriak Naruto. Mendengar suara teriakan membuat ketiganya menengok kebelakang.

"Siapa lagi kau ini jangan sok jadi pahlawan pirang jepang atau kau terima akibatnya!" Mike melepaskan rambut gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju Naruto. "Kau sebaiknya pergi pirang!" Mike menunjuk Naruto.

Mendengarnya Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau aku melihat dua orang sedang menyiksa satu orang perempuan." katanya santai. "Lagi pula kalian ini tidak tau malu meelawan perempuan di depan umum?" Naruto tertawa sebentar. "Adalah perbuatan pengecut !"

"Brengsek!" Mike melayangkan tinjunya ke Naruto yang dengan mudah Naruto hindari lalu menangkap tangan Mike sambil menghajar perut nya. "Ughh" Mike mundur beberapa meter sambil memegang perutnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu tolol cepat bantu aku!" Mike menengok ke Travis. Travis berlari menuju Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya ia lalu mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke sisi kepala Naruto, melihat itu membuat Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menangkis tangan Travis ia baru saja mau membalasnya sebelum ia melihat Mike melayangkan kembali hajarannya ke muka Naruto yang membuat Naruto harus mundur untuk mengelak

Naruto mengangkat kakinya lalu menendang muka Mike dengan kaki kanannya ia lalu menghindari pukulan bertubi yang di lancarkan Travis dengan menempelkan kedua tanganya lalu meletakkannya di dadanya, ia menendang kaki kanan Travis lalu memukulnya bertubi-tubi ke dada Travis, yang membuat Travis terjatuh terlentang di lantai dengan terbatuk-batuk.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke Mike yang sedang memegang kepalanya sambil menciba berdiri, ia berlari dengan cepat lalu melompat dengan satu kaki dan menendang rahang Mike dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Ukhuk ukhuk ukhuk." Mike terjengkal kebelakang sambil batuk-batuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Travis bangkit lalu mencoba menghantam wajah Naruto dengan kursi, Naruto yang menengok ke belakang kaget ketika melihat Travis mengangkat kursi untung ia sempat berguling ke samping "Trakk" suara kursi patah akibat menghantam lantai, Travis menengok ke samping melihat Naruto dengan seringaian dengan memegang kursi.

Naruto menghantam sebelah kanan muka Travis dengan kuat sehingga membuat kursi itu patah dan membuat Travis terlempar lima meter ke samping. "Buk" Naruto merasakan punggungnya di pukul seseorang ia terdorong lalu menengok ke belakang Amelihat Mike sedang melayangkan pukulannya yang kena telak ke pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terdorong ke kiri, ia menahannya dengan kaki kanannya lalu membalas pukulan Mike ke tangan Mike yang membuat Mike lemas Naruto lalu menangkap tubuh lemas Mike lalu menendang perut Mike dengan bertubi-tubi dengan dengkul kaki kanannya. Mike terjatuh dengan mulut berdarah lalu pingsan.

Naruto menengok ke Travis yang sedang menahan sakit sambil memegang wajah sebelah kirinya yang bercucuran darah. "Masih mau melanjutkannya?" Naruto mendekati Travis dengan perlahan. Travis masih berusaha bangkit dengan satu tangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan muka datar.

Travis masih berusaha bangkit sebelum. "Duk" suara kaki Naruto saat berhantaman dengan dada Travis yang kembali telentang. "Minta maaf !" perintah Naruto

"M-maaf." Travis berusaha bernafas.

Mendengar itu Naruto berbalik ia melihat seluruh murid yang berada di situ menatapnya dengan ngeri bercampur takut, hanya Naruko dan gadis yang ia tolong yang menatapnya biasa saja.

Naruko menghampirinya. "Sudah puas Nii-chan...?" Naruko menatap galak ke Naruko

"Ehh, sepertinya aku agak berlebihan yah?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Naruko menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau sebut ini agak berlebihan? Kau hampir saja membuat orang mati Naruto !" bentak Naruko yang merasa kakaknya ini sangat polos atau bodoh.

Sebelum Naruto berhasil menjawab gadis yang baru di tolong Naruto menghampiri mereka. "Sepetinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada kalian terutama untuk kau karena sudah menolongku." Gadis itu menunjuk Naruto demgan angkuh.

"Ehh ya sama-sama."

"Jadi kau mau berapa?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruko hanya untuk memastikan kalau dugaanya salah.

"Maksudku kalian meminta bayaran berapa karena sudah menolongku." jawab gadis itu dengan sombong.

"Dengar ya nona kami di sini menolongmu bukan karena menginginkan bayaran !" Naruko menatap gadis di depannya dengan galak.

"Lalu untuk apa? Kalian menginginkan apa?"

Naruto yang baru saja menolong gadis ini lansung merasa menyesal karena sudah menolong gadis sombong seperti ini. Harusnya gadis ini mentraktirnya makan atau minimal berterima kasih kepadanya malah menanyakan berapa jumlah uang yangua dan Naruko butuhkan.

Naruto memegang bahu Naruko yang sepertinya siap meledak memarahi gadis di depannya, ia menggeleng pelan kepada Naruko.

Naruto berjalana ke hadapan gadis itu yanh menatapnya dengan angkuh. "Jadi mau berapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan segepok uang dollar dari tasnya.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menjawab gadis itu malah memberikan semuanya. "Kalau kurang tinggal bilang!" Gadis itu memberikan uang tersebut ke Naruto lalu berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu !" panggil Naruto dengan menatap tajan wanita di depannya.

Gadis itu bedecak kesal karena Naruto memanggilnya, ia berbalik dengan muka kesal. "Kenapa apa kur-" sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto terlebih dahulu melemparkan semua uang yang di kasih oleh gadi itu di depan mukanya.

"Ambil kembali uang itu! Asal kau tau sajah aku membantumu bukan karena uang !" bentak Naruto dengan perasaan jengkel.

Mendengar bentakan Naruto yang di selingi dengan lembaran uang dollar yang melayang jatuh membuat gadis tersebut terdiam seribu bahasa, bisa di lihat dari expresinya bahwa ia sangat terkejut di perlakukan Naruto seperti ini

Melihat gadis itu terdiam membuat hati Naruto puas karena sudah mempermalukan gadis sombong ini di depan umum, baru saja ia hendak membalikkan badannya untuk pergi sebelum tangan putih pucat memegangi tangannya.

"Yukihira, Yukihira Shion." ujarnya dengan nada datar tanpa ada nada sombonh atau angkuh.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membalikkan badan, ia terkejut ketika melihat gadis yang berada di depannya berubah total dari gadis angluh, sombong dan dingin menjadi gadis berwajah datar. "Maaf?"

"Namaku Yukihira Shion." Shion menatap dalam-dalam ke bola mata biru shapire milik Naruto. "Dan aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu!"

Flasback selesai.

Semenjak saat itu Naruto, Naruko, dan Shion menjadi sahabat baik Shion yang awalnya masih agak sombong dan angkuh lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi baik walaupun agak manja, mereka bertiga yang kebetulan sekelas sering mengerjakan pr bersama -yang lebih tepatnya Naruto mencontek ke mereka berdua- entah itu di rumah Shion atau Naruto dan Naruko.

Lamunan Naruto terbuyar ketika sebuah tangan melambai di depan mukanya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Shion yang sepertinya agak kesal.

"Dari tadi kau dengar tidak sih aku sedang curhat!" Shion menatap Naruto dengan tatapannya yang mematikan.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Oh maaf tadi aku agak melamun maaf yah hehehehe." Naruto mencoba melihat ke arah lain selain tatapan Shion yang mematikan.

"Naruto..."

"I-iya Shion?"

"Jadi sejak tadi aku curhat sampai mulutku berbuih kau tidak mendengarkannya?" Shion menunduk sambil mengeluarkan aura iblis dari dalam tubuhnya

"Glek" Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia ingat saat ia pernah menghiraukan Shion yang sedang bercerita tentang ayahnya yang ingin menjodohkannya padahal saat itu Naruto sedang makan jadi Naruto tidak mendengarkan curhatan Shion yang berakibat fatal Shion lansung mengamuk saat itu juga. "A-ano Shion t-tadi aku hanya melamunkan saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Naruto menutup matanya menantikan bentakan atau teriakan Shion, tetapi lama menunggu teriakan itu belum muncul juga Naruto secara perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, saat melihat yang terjadi di depannya membuat Naruto kaget di depannya Shion sudah tidak memancarkan aura iblis atau sebagainya tetapi Shion malah menundukkan wajanya dengan muka yang merah.

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan heran dan bingung seingatnya saat Shion marah tidak ada hal yang dapat menghentikannya. "Shion kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto ragu memastikan kalau Shion sudah tidak marah lagi.

Shion yang mendengar suara Naruto lansung tersadar mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Naruto ia masih bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas saat mendengar Naruto melamunkan saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. "A-aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Shion sambil berusaha menghilangkan merah di wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat Shion berkata tidak apa-apa yang berarti dia tidak marah. Naruto menatap kembali pancake nya lalu memakannya kembali, rasa manis dari kue itu meluber di mulut Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil Shion pelan

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya sambil mengunyah pancake nya, ia melihat Shion yang sedang berpikir dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Ada apa Shion? Kalau mau ngomong-ngomong ajah." Naruto memerhatikan wajah Shion yang ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Shion dengan ragu menatap bola mata biru shappire milik Naruto lalu berdiri sambil memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat. "Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke apartemen ku !" Shion berlari sambil menyeret Naruto tidak perduli mereka diperhatikan semua orang di cafe itu.

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah pancake lansung tersedak ketika merasakan tangannya di tarik Shion dengan kencang. "Uhkuk -ukhuk Shion berhenti sebentar !" Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya dengan cepat dengan harapan pancakenya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan keluar.

Shion seolah tidak perduli ia terus menarik tangan Naruto dengan kuat ketika Naruto memberontak berusaha melepaskan genggaman Shion, Shion yang merasakan Naruto memberontak memperkuat genggaman nya sambil menarik Naruto.

Naruto merasakan pancake di kerongkongannya belum turun juga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Shion membawanya. Saat mereka hampir melewati pintu sebuah suara terlebih terdengar. "Hei kalian bayar dulu baru pergi !"

.

"Ceklek" suara pintu apartemen bewarna putih terbuka menampilkan sepasang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan memasuki apartemen, Naruto masuk dengan keadaan yang bisa di bilang berantakan karena bajunya yang kusut dan expresi mukanya yang sangat lesu, sementara itu Shion masuk dengan expresi kesal di wajahnya.

Shion memasuki ruang tengah dengan cepat meninggal kan Naruto yang tertinggal di belakang lalu duduk di sofa bewarna merah. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil melangkah gontai ke ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa di samping Shion.

Shion melipat kedua kakinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Naruto dengan expresi kesal jelas tercetak di mukanya, ia masih kesal karena menurutnya Naruto lah yang menyebabkan Shion menjadi malu karena menjadi tontonan orang-orang dan di marahi pelayan cafe karena lupa membayar.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, padahalkan Shion yang menyebabkan ia tersedak dan Shion juga yang menyeretnya pergi sehingga ia lupa untuk membayar.

Naruto merapihkan kembali bajunya yang kusut karena di tarik Shion dengan kuat, melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 4 sore berarti ia telah menunggu Shion selama 3 jam dan makan selama 1 jam sebenarnya Naruto masih kesal karena Shion membuat nya menunggu selama 3 jam tetapi Naruto tau kalau ia marah ke Shion ia akan kalah. "Jadi? Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

Mendengar itu membuat expresi Shion yang tadinya kesal berubah menjadi ceria seolah-olah Naruto baru saja berbicara hal yang di tunggu-tunggu Shion. "Tunggu dulu sebentar disini !" perintah Shion sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di pojok apartemen.

Naruto melihat-lihat ke sekeliling apartemen Shion, perasaannya lansung bernolstagia di saat-saat ia, Naruko, dan Shion belajar bersama di sini, ia melihat meja kecil segi empat yang selalu menjadi tempat mereka belajar tetap berdiri kokoh di situ selama 3 tahun.

'Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali' batin Naruto sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, ia tertawa ketika melihat sekumpulan boneka kelinci yang menumpuk di rak di sampingrak yang berisi buku-buku warna-warni yang memenuhi rak itu.

Shion memang agak kenakak-kanakan dan manja oleh sebab itu Shion sangat suka demgan boneka dan buku cerita anak yang bergambar warna-warni makanya ia mengoleksi boneka dan buku gambar sehingga memenuhi rak besar.

Terdengar suara Pintu kamar Shion terbuka mendengarnya membuat Naruto menengok ke kamar Shion yang sedang berjalan keluar. Mata Naruto melotot melihat pemadangan didepannya dengan muka merah dan dada yang berdebar.

 **LEMON.**

Ia melihat Shion keluar hanya dengan memakai Tanktop bewarna hitam yang sangat kecil dan sempit sehingga hanya menutupi dadanya saja dengan pusar yang terlihat dan memakai celana kain bewarna putih yang agak longgar dan sangat pendek meperlihatkan paha Shion yang bewarna putih pucat.

"Naru~" desah Shion dengan menggoda sambil perlahan mendekati Naruto, semakin mendekat Naruto bisa mencium bau farfum yang di pakai Shion berbau bunga yang harum.

Shion semakin dekat dengan Naruto sehingga Naruto bisa melihat puting susu Shion yang tecetak jelas di tanktop hitam nya yang ketat, ia juga bisa melihat celah dari kemaluan Shion yang agak samar-samar karena di tutupi celana pendek longgarnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya semakin mendekat berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya asambil menekan hasrat nya untuk menyentuh Shion karena ia masih sadar kalau di depannya adalah sahabatnya.

Shion membungkuk di depan Naruto sambil menghalangi rambut pirangnya yang menutupi mukanya lalu menyelipkannya ke telinga kanannya, ia kemudian menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam dengan dada yang berdebar-debar berusaha mencari apa yang sedang di rasakan pria di depannya.

Melihat Shion membungkuk di depannya malah menampilkan belahan payudara Shion di celah-celah tanktop hitam nya, ia juga bisa mencium wangi sampo yang di pakai Shion saat mandi yang membuatnya heran bagaimana bisa Shion bisa mandi secepat itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menelan ludah karena melihat tubuh Shion.

Shion hanya tertawa kecil dengan muka yang sangat manis yang membuat Naruto bertambah terangsang. "Menurutmu bagaimana hm? Naruto. " Shion mendesah di depan mukan Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas Shion saat Shion mendesah di depan mukanya. Tetapi yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah perkataan Shion yang sudah mengundang Naruto untuk melakukan 'itu'. "T-tapi kita ini sahabat!"

Wajah Shion yang tadi menunjukkan expresi menggoda berganti menjadi expresi menantang. "Jadi kau takut ?" Shion tersenyum mengejek sambil mengelus wajah tan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak terima di bilang takut akhirnya melepaskan hasratnya, ia berdiri lalu memegang bahu Shion dan memutarnya lalu mendorong nya ke sofa dengan cukup kasar. "Bruk" suara Shion yang terjatuh ke sofa.

Naruto mendekati wajah Shion yang memerah. "Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus Namikaze Naruto ! Camkan itu !" Naruto kemudian mencium Shion dengan cukup kasar ia yang awalnya hanya menghisap bibir Shion mulai menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha menerobos bibir Shion, yang dengan senang hati Shion membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Naruto menjelejahi mulut Shion mencari lidah lawan mainnya, setelah lidah mereka bertemu Naruto menghisap lidah Shion dengan lembut. "ahh" desah Shion kegelian saat merasakan lidahnya dihisap.

Naruto yang sedang bercumbu dengan Shion melihat dada Shion yang naik turun lalu meremasnya dengan cukup keras. "Akhh ! Naruto pelan-pelan !" perintah Shion saat merasakan dadanya di remas dengan keras.

Naruto tidak mengidahkan perintah Shion lansung meremas kedua payudara nya dengan kuat dan gemas.

Naruto mengangkat tangan Shion sambil mencoba membuka tanktop dengan agak sudah karena tanktopnya sangat ketat dan sempit, dengan sedikit usaha tanktop Shion terbuka yang menyebabkan payudara Shion yang menyembul keluar.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman nya dengan terengah-engah ia kemudian membungkuk setinggi dada Shion lalu mencium payudara kanan nya sambil meremas payudara kirinya.

Naruto menggigit puting dada Shion dengan lembut lalu menghisapnya. Shion mengerang saat merasakan kedua dadanya di remas ,di cium, di hisap oleh Naruto, ia menarik rambut Naruto untuk mengurangi kenikmatannya.

Setelah puas memainkan payudara Shion Naruto menaruk celana dan celana dalam Shion dengan cepat, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke lorong kenikmatan Shion dan menjilat nya.

Naruto menjilat dan menghisap cairan cinta yang di keluarkan Shion dengan lembut tanpa merasa jijik. "Sluurrp." suara Naruto ketika menghisap cairan cinta Shion yang keluar dari kemaluannya.

"Ahh ! Naruto aku sudah tidak tahan. Ahh !" Shion mengerang ketika Naruto memainkan sebuah daging berbentuk kacang di dalam lubang kenikmatannya. Shion merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari kemaluannya.

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto menyeringai ia kemudian melepas baju dan celana nya dan juga celana dalamnya. Kejantanan Naruto yang terbebas menyembul keluar dengan sangat tegak yang memiliki panjang 8 cm dan berdiameter 3 cm.

Naruto menatap wajah Shion yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah, kedua payudaranya naik turun saat ia bernafas.

Naruto memegang kedua paha Shion lalu melebarkannya, terlihat lorong kenikmatannya yang merekah merah di tumbuhi sedikit bulu dan mengeluarkan cairan putih. "Kau mengeluarkan cairannya banyak sekali Shion." Naruto menyeringai sambil menggesekkan kejantanannya ke lorong kenikmatan Shion.

Shion menggelinjang saat merasakan kejantanan Naruto menggesek kemaluannya. "J-jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto !" Shion berusaha menghajar dada Naruto dengan tidak bertenaga karena masih lemas akibat perbuatan Naruto.

Naruro mendorong sedikit kejantanannya agar masuk ke lubang Shion dengan perlahan, ia kemudian mendorong lagi dengan susah payah agar ia bisa masuk lebih dalam yang ternyata sangat sempit padahal sudah di basahi oleh cairan cinta Shion.

Saat baru masuk seperempat kejantanannya merasakan ada yang menghalangi jalan nya, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menarik sedikit kejantanannya lalu mendorongnya dengan keras sampai ia bisa memasuki Shion sepenuhnya, yang diringi teriakan Shion Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di lubang Shion yang di lumasi oleh cairan cinta dan darah? Naruto yang melihat ada darah yang mengalir di paha Shion kaget kalau begitu Shion masih Virgin.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan maju mundurnya dengan tiba-tiba ia menatap Shion dengan tajam. "Kau masih virgin Shion?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit membentak. Shion yang dari tadi memejamkan mata terpejam telonjak kaget mendengar bentakan Naruto.

"Ehh.. Iya emang kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan nya adalah kenapa kau memberikan ke perawanan mu kepadaku semudah itu Shion?" Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

Shion menghela nafas agak panjang. "Karena kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku anggap baik... Jadi menurutku lebih baik memberikannya padamu dari pada ke pada orang lain kan." Shion yang berada di bawah Naruto mencoba menggerakkan badannya mencoba memulai kembali permainan mereka yang tertunda.

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto bungkam memang ia tidak pernah melihat Shion akrab dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya dan ayahnya tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa seperti orang yang tidak tau di untung karena sudah mengambil kegadisan Shion.

Merasakan ada pergerakan di bawah badannya Naruto menengok ke bawah, ia melihat Shion yang sedang memaju-mundurkan badannya mencoba memulai kembali permainan mereka, Naruto merasakan kepalanya menjadi stres memikirkan kembali apa yang ia perbuat dengan Shion.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan pernainan mereka karena selain tanggung ia juga belum mencapai klimaks. Naruto kembali memaju mundurkan kejantanannya sambil memegangi dan sesekali meremas payudara Shion.

Setelah 10 menit mereka melakkan aktivitas maju-mundur dengan bercucuran keringat dan erangan-erangan Shion yang semakin tidak jelas Naruto merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Memaju-mundurkan badannya dengan lebih cepat.

"Gguh Shion aku mau."

"Ssssama Naruto Akh ! Nggh kiitaah keluargh sama-sama."

Naruto memaju-mundurkan badannya dengan membabi-buta tidak memperdulikan Shion yang terengah-engah meminta ia untuk lebih pelan, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya melepaskan benihnya yang sudah ia tahan mendesak ingin keluar.

"Gguh Shion aku keluar !" Naruto mengejang sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan dirinya terbang melayang ketika benihnya meledak di dalam tubu Shion.

"Nggh a-aku juga keluar Nar- Akh ! " Shion mengejang-ngejang ketika cairan cintanya tumpah ruah keluar bersatu dengan benih Naruto yang lumayan banyak di dalam t ubuh Shion.

Semenit mereka masih dalam keadaan bersatu di atas sofa menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme mereka Naruto bangkit dengan lemas. "Ahh" Shion mengerang ketika kejantanan Naruto di tarik keluar dari lubangnya.

Naruto duduk di samping Shion dengan lemas sambil menatap ke lantai. Ia mengelus lrmbut rambut pirang Shion yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Shion memberilkan Kegadisannya ke Narutp yang notaben sahabatnya.

Tubuh Naruto masih terasa lemas habis orgasme tadi memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan tidur.

-TBC-

Yo bertemu lagi dengan saya author labil. Ini pengalaman pertama kali saya membuat lemon yang saya harapkan bisa memuaskan hasrat para readers. Untuk pairing saya juga belum tentukan bisa saja Naruhina atau Narunaru atau yang lainnya saya biarkan mengalir. Saya berteima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Untuk saran dan kritik silahakn di Riview.

 **Arul**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Desclaimer: masashi Kishimoto_**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan nya dengan cahaya lampu. ia mencoba yang sedang tergeletak dipinggiran sofa. yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Shion yang sedang memakai bajunya dengan santai seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Melihat Shion membuat perasaan Naruto kembali merasa bersalah karena sudah mengambil kegadisan nya , ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Shion memberikan kegadisannya dengan sangat mudah untuk Naruto yang notaben adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

merasa ada yang memperhatikannya membuat Shion menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memberikan senyuman kecil yang jarang ia perlihatkan lalu melanjutkan perkejaannya kembali.

Naruto melihat senyuman Shion mencoba berdiri yang ternyata sangat sulit karena tubuhnya masih lemas karena `permainan` nya dengan Shion, ia memegang meja di depannya lalu mencoba berdiri dengan meja itu menjadi tumpuannya setelah berhasil berdiri lutut Naruto seperti bergetar saat ia menekan nya untuk berdiri tegak, setelah agak mendingan Naruto melihat ke tempat Shion tadi tetapi Shion telah menhilang entah kemana.

Naruto baru saja ingin menghela nafas ketika aa meliha Shion keluar dari dapur dengan membawa air mineral dan Diet coke yang masih dingin di tangannya, Shion berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menyodorkan Diet coke yang baru di ambilnya..

Naruto melihat minuman yang di bawa Shion sadar betapa hausnya dia menerima nya dengan syukur lalu meneguknya sekali. Kafein dan gula membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih segar lalu meneguknya lagi.

Shion duduk di sofa dalam diam sambil meminum air yang dibawanya dengan santai. Shion menepuk sofa di sebelahnya menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto duduk dengan diam karena merasa canggung yang aangat aneh baginya karena entah sudah beberapa ratus kali ia duduk dengan Shion.

Shion yang tidak tahan degan ke canggungan mereka akhirnya bersuara. "kau kenapa Naruto, tegang banget dari tadi."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap balas Shion dengan tidak percaya."Kau yang aneh Shion! kenapa kau dengan mudah tidur dengan ku seperti wanita murahan, Shion yang ku kenal tidak seperti itu Shion yang kukenal selalu menjaga kehormatan dan harga dirinya bukan seperti pelacur!" Naruto membentak Shion dengan agak keras. "apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Naruto mencengkram kaleng yang ada di tangannya kuat-kuat.

"sudah kubilang Naruto ada alasannya." jawab Shion dengan nada dan expresi yang aneh.

"memangnya apa? apa yang membuatmu sampai begini?" tanya Naruto dengan expresi tegas tapi bisa terliha ada nada khawatir di ucapannya.

Shion terdiam sebentar terlihat sedang menikirkan sesuatu seolah sedang memutuskan untuk memberitahu Naruto atau tidak. pemilik mata lavender pucat itu baru saja ingin berbicara ketika ia melihat tubuh Naruto, ia tertawa ketika melihat tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang bingung melihat Shion tertawa hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. "kau kenapa Shion? tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu kau tidak menjadi gila kan karena pertayaan ku tadi?"

Shion mendengus sambil menahan tawanya. "sebelum itu Namikaze... lebih baik pakai dulu baju mu baru kita menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Naruto yang mendengarnya secara refleks segera menengok ke bawah yang baru ia sadari sangat dingin, ia melihat tubuhnya yang bewarna tan polos seperti bayi. "What the hell !"

.

.

.

Naruto duduk selonjoran di sofa sambil menghela nafas, kepalanya pening karena baru saja tadi Shion menjelaskan kenapan ia memberikan kegadisannya, ternyata Shion memiliki trauma ke pada laki-laki. Shion menjelaskan kalau ia lebih rela memberikan kegadisannya kepada Naruto dari pada kepada pria lain selainnya yang membuat Naruto agak bersalah karena bisa-bisanya ia menyebut Shion wanita pelacur.

Naruto memijit dahi nya dengan pelan. "jadi kau yang tiba-tiba menggodaku untuk melakukan `itu` hanya karena tidak rela kegadisan mu kepada lelaki lain?" Shion mengangguk. "Tapi kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya kenapa tiak bilang dari awal ! lagi pula aku tidak akan menolaknya kalau kau ajak begituan."

Shion mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. "memang aku tau kalau kau itu sangat mesum jadi aku mengajak kau pasti tidak akan menolaknya... tapi aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Hei aku tidak semesum itu kali." Protes Naruto.

"Yeah, mendengar hal itu dari remaja yang di laptopnya tersimpan beratus-ratus video porno dan hentai... entah kenapa hal tersebut agak sulit di percaya."

Naruto menggerutu mendengarnya, ia ingat saat Shion menemukan file `keramat` di laptopnya yang saat itu ia pijamkan, Shion nya sih santai tetapi adik nya lah yang di beritahu Shion lansung menceramahi nya dan menghapus semua video nya yang sudah ia koleksi dari dulu. butuh waktu seminggu lebih sebelum Naruto bisa mengikhlaskan nya.

Naruto mengambil piza beku yang di keluarkan Shion dari kulkas lalu melahap nya. Di sela-sela kunyahan nya ia mendengar suara ringtone HP. Shion mengambil hp nya lalu membuka pesannya dan membacanya, saat selesai membacanya Shion menunjuk kan expresi khawatir sambil membalas pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa? apa ada masalah." Tanya Naruto menatap Shion yang baru saja membalas pesan tersebut dengan expresi yang aneh.

Shion meletakkan handphone nya di meja sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. "Ada apa sih?" desak Naruto tidak sabar.

"Ini tentang Naruko."

perasaan Naruto agak khawatir mendengar nama adiknya di sebut Shion yang jelas-jelas baru saja menerima kabar buruk. "apa? apa yang terjadi dengan Naruko?" tanya Naruto dengan agak panik, seingat nya adiknya tidak pernah suka mencari masalah seperti dirinya.

Shion baru saja membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelum di terdengar suara pintu apartemen Shion yang di buka dengan agak keras. Shion terlinjak mendengar nya ia baru saja akan berteriak sebelum Naruto menyuruhnya diam, Naruto menempelkan telunjuk nya memerintahkan Shion untuk diam dan duduk. Naruto bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

di sana ia melihat seorang pria yang berumur berkisar 40 sampai 50 memakai celana jean ketat dan jaket kulit, pria itu memiliki rambut bewarna hitam licin sepunggung berkulit pucat dan mata yang licik bagaikan ular.

Si pria melihat Naruto dengan tajam seolah-olah ingin mencari kelebihan dan kelemahan Naruto yang membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. "jadi? Ini lah putra Namikaze Minato?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan seringaian.

Mendengar nama ayahnya di sebut membuat bahu Naruto agak menegang sedikit karena ia bahkan tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama ayahnya karena bisa berbahaya sebab perkejaan nya. " iya aku anaknya dan kau siapa?"

Pria tersebut menghilangkan seringaian nya yang telah diganti dengan senyum licik, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil terus menatap matanya.

Melihat pria aneh tersebut mendekat membuat Naruto segera menyiagakan postur tubuh nya ke mode siap bertarung, entah kenapa pria didepannya membuatnya merinding dan dilihat dari cara berjalannya ia tau bahwa pria di depannya bisa atau malah ahli dalam berkelahi meskipun pewarakannya yang ramping dan rambutnya yang bisa di sebut kecewek-cewek an.

Si pria mendadak terkekeh melihat Naruto yang sudah siaga untuh berkelahi. "ah tipikal keturunan Uzumaki heh? Selalu siap siaga." Imbuh pria itu. "tenang saja Namikaze junior aku disini bukan untuk bertarung dengan mu." Naruto melemaskan badannya sedikit. "Tapi untuk menguji mu."

Si pria dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke Naruto yang terkejut tetapi bisa menghindar dengan tepat waktu, angin behembus di atas Naruto saat ia menunduk untuk menghindari pukulannya lalu mencoba memukul perut pria itu yang lansung mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"menguji? Menguji untuk apa?" Naruto mencoba menendangkan kakinya ke kepala si pria yang dengan santai ia hindari, melihat Naruto agak kehilangan ke seimbangngannya pria tesebut mencoba menendang nya.

Naruto menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada nya untuk menahan tedangan pria ular itu yang membuatnya agak terseret ke belakang membentur meja-meja yang berisi berbagai souvenir dari kaca. "trang." Patung-patung pecah di lantai yang membuat Naruto ngeri membayangkan wajah Shion yang murka karena patung-patungnya hancur karenanya, tetapi ia sedang mengelami masalah yang lebih serius dari murka nya Shion.

Naruto merasakan bagian tangan nya yang di pakai menahan tedangan pria ular sedikit memar. Naruto menggertak kan giginya melihat pria ular itu berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya lengan kanan Naruto yang bebas segera meninju muka pria itu yang di tangkap dengan mudah.

"luayan-lumayan untuk remaja seumuran mu bisa menghindari dan menahan pukulan dan tendangan ku, dan juga pukulan mu lumayan keras juga." Kata pria tersebut sambil mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari cengkraman pria ular itu dengan satu sentakan lalu mencoba menendang wajah pria tersebut. "apa urusan mu dengan ku hah? Dan apa itu kau menguji untuk apa asal kau tau saja aku tidak akan menuruti kemauan mu!" kata Naruto.

Si pria menunduk untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto. "kau pasti akan menuruti kemauan ku nak… dan juga kalau kau ingin menyerang lawan jangan lah pakai gerakan yang mudah di tebak." Ejek nya yang kemudian menyadari seringaian Naruto. "jangan-jangan." Gumamnya sambil melihat ke atas kepalanya.

Naruto mendorong kakinya sekuat tenaga ke bawah untuk mengenai badan si pria ular yang sedang melihat ke atas. Si pira ular itu berguling ke samping dengan agak terlambat sehingga bagian kanan tubuhnya terkena tumit Naruto.

"uggh." Pria itu memegang punggung nya lalu mengernyit merasakan ngilu di punggungnya. Melihat kesempatan Naruto segera menghampiri pria ular itu mencengkran kerah jaketnya lalu memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

Seolah-olah tidak merasakan apa-apa pria ular tersebut hanya mencoba menghindari pukulan Naruto dengan satu tangan. "sudah selesai?" tanyanya ketika pukulan Naruto berhenti. Naruto melempar tubuh pria itu ke meja kaca di sampingnya yang membuat retakan di sekita meja kaca tersebut.

Naruto kembali mengankat tubuh pria itu lalu menyandarkan nya ke dinding. "Cepat katakan apa yang kau maksud dengan menguji ku dan apa urusan mu dengan ayahku." Geram Naruto mencoba menggertak pria itu.

Pria itu mengusap darah di bibirnya dengan telunjuk nya lalu menjilatnya. "hmm darah manis sekali, oh ya dan kau anak muda meskipun kau kuat dan lumyana gesit tetapi itu masih kurang." Kata pria itu lalu menendang Naruto dengan sangat keras sehingga Naruto terlempar lansung ke ruang tengah.

"NARUTO!" teriakan Shion bergema di telinga Naruto yang sedang bergelung mengerang sambil memegang perut nya yang baru di tending. Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu di lututnya sambil melihat si pria ular itu berlari mendekatinya dengan cepat lalu memukul kepalanya dengan keras membuat Naruto terpental ke samping, Naruto menengok ke samping sambil meraba bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah, ia melihat pria itu mengayunkan kakinya menendang tepat ke arah kepala Naruto dengan tepat yang membuat Naruto hampir pingsan tak sadarkan diri, pria itu baru saja ingin menendang kembali kepala Naruto sebelum teriakan Shion menghentikannya.

"Hentikan." Terika Shion dengan suara yang agak serak karena terisak melihat Naruto yang sedang menggeleng kan kepalanya mencoba mempertahan kan kesadarannnya. "Ohhh, jadi kau di sini bersama pacar mu ya Naruto? Pantas tadi aku mencium bau orang lain dan juga…" Pria ular itu mengendus sebentar ruangan tersebut. "sepertinya kau habis melakukan sex? Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak sabaran pantas saja banyak yang terkena penyakit aids dan HIV kalau ternyata mereka melakukan sex dengan mudah."

Naruto mencoba mengeyahkan titik hitam di matanya sambil mencoba berdiri, ia melihat pria ular itu mengoceh tentang anak muda yang sering melakukan sex dan penyakit kelamin, melihat ada kesempatan Naruto segerang berdiri lalu menjegal kaki pria itu dengan keras sehingga pria itu terjungkal kebelakang, Naruto bangkit lalu menginjak dada pria ular itu dengan keras. "jawab pertanyaan ku ular atau aku akan menghabisimu." Ancam Naruto menekan lebih keras kakinya.

Pria itu agak menggeliat di bawah kaki Naruto sebelum ia menarik kaki Naruto yang tidak menginjak nya dengan keras hingga Naruto terjatuh dan ia menendang wajah Naruto berkali-kali dengan kakinya, setelah puas ia melihat celah di antara selangkangan Naruto lalu menendang nya dengan sangat keras.

"Akhhhhhhh!" teriak Naruto merasakan kejantanannya terasa bengkok di tendang sekeras itu secara reflex merapat kan kedua kakinya yang membuat si pria bisa berdiri, si pria mengangkat Naruto dengan agak susah lalu melemparnya ke arah dapur dengan keras yang membuat Naruto menghantam laci-laci dapur membuat peralatan masak Shion berserakan.

"Naruto… kumohon hentikan." Mohon Shion kepada pria itu yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"hentikan? Oh ayolah ini baru saja di mulai gadis manis, dan kita lihat seberapa tangguhnya kau setelah bercinta." Kata pria itu sambil menyeringai mendekati Shion.

"Syutt." sebuah suara terdengar dengan angin yang melewati sebelah kepalanya. Ia menengok kebelakang melihat Naruto berdiri memegangi meja sambil memegang pisau dapur di tangannya. "lawan mu adalah aku jangan bawa-bawa Shion dalam pertarungan pengecut… Shion lari lah ke kamar jangan keluar sampai kusuruh!" peritah Naruto.

Shion baru saja ingin memperotes sampai ia melihat Naruto dengan tajam menatap pria tersebut lalu melemparkan pisau itu dengan keras yang lansung membuat Shion berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa bicara.

Melihat itu membuat pria itu menghindar ke samping untuk menghindari pisau teersebut yang menancap di dinding. Naruto berteriak murka sambil berlari ke arah pria itu sambil membawa dua pisau di tangannya, ia melemparkan satu pisau yang lansung menancap di dinding, Naruto mengayunkan pisau nya ke arah pria itu yang menghindar kesamping, melihat itu Naruto menarik kembali pisaunya lalu mencoba menikam nya.

Pria itu mundur untuk untuk menghindar lalu mencabut pisau di dinding nya lalu menangkis tikaman Naruto. "Trangg" suara pisau beradu bergema di ruangan tersebut, Naruto dan pria ular itu saling tangkis dan tikam berusaha mencari-cari kelemahan satu sama lain.

Naruto mencoba menyabet ke samping yang dengan mudah di tangkis, Naruto menendang kaki pria itu yang anehnya tidak menghindari tendangan Naruto seolah-olah ia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya, Naruto menaiki tubuh pria itu lututnya di tepatkan di dada pria itu dan mngunci keuda tangannya sambil menepatkan pisaunya di depan leher pria itu. "Sudah berakhir… beritahu aku untuk apa kau mengujiku dan apa hubungan mu dengan ayahku atau pisau ini bakal menembus lehermu." Ancam Naruto menekan lebih dalam pisaunya.

Pria tersebut menyeringai kembali. "Ya, sudah selesai." Ucapnya

Naruto yang awalnya kebingungan merasakan perutnya di tusuk pelan oleh pisau segera melihat kebawah perutnya melihat pisau mengacung tepat mengarah perutnya, Naruto mencoba bangkit tetapi tidak bisa karena di halang oleh lengan pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana Namikaze Naruto? Dan omong-omong kau baru saja lulus dari tes jadi bisa kita membicarakannya?"

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa di sebelah Shion sementara pria ular di depannya hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan tajam dan menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

"jadi? untuk apa kau kesini dan apa yang kau maksud tentang menguji ku?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar. melihat pria di depannya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Mendengarnya pria ular tersebut terkekeh. "Sabar anak muda, kelemahan mu itu terlalu tidak sabaran jadi kau selalu gegabah dalam bertindak."

Naruto menggeram. "Sudahlah orang aneh jawab saja pertanyaan ku tidak usah menceramahi ku segala."

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Orochimaru aku adalah profesor terhebat sepanjang masa." Ucap Orochimaru penuh bangga.

Naruto agak terkesiap mendengar nama pria itu, perasaannya ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari kakeknya saat ia masih kecil ketika ia dan kakek nya sedang berlibur ke desa dan melihat ular.

"Mmmm… kau teman Ero-jiji yang sangat suka ular itu? Yang katanya di usir dari organisasi karena telah melakukan mal praktek tentang ular ke manusia." Tebak Naruto.

Muka Orochimaru memerah karena malu. "Itu masa lalu Naruto, lagi pula kita disini bukan untuk membicarakan tentang itu kau mau mendengarkan alasan ku kemari bukan?"

"Mmmm, ya ok deh lanjutkan." Kata Naruto.

"Aku di sini mengetes mu untuk melakukan pengecekan terakhir sebelum kau melakukan tugasmu." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Hah? Tugas tentang apa? Perasaan ku aku tidak meminta tugas tambahan di sekolah." Tukas Naruto.

Orochimaru menggeleng. "Ini tugas khusus untuk mu Naruto selain karena kau putra dari Namikaze Minato kau juga memiliki talenta dan bakat dalam bertarung, memang awalnya saya sendiri ragu ketika mendengarnya tetapi setelah melihatmu tadi saya menjadi yakin kaulah orang yang tepat."

"Tunggu dulu." Tukas Naruto masih agak bingung tentang semua yang dijelaskannya. "Maksud kau, kau kesini untuk mengujiku apakah aku pantas atau tidak melakukan misi yang kau bilang itu". Orochimaru menggangguk. "tapi aku bahkan belum tau apa tugas itu dan juga belum tentu aku mau menjalakannya sendiri." Ujar Naruto

Orochimaru menggeleng. "Tidak, di misi ini kau tidak menjalankan nya sendirian kau akan di temani oleh adik mu."

Mata Naruto agak terbelalak mendengarnya. "tunggu dulu ! kau boleh menghajar ku dengang tiba-tiba dan kau juga dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjalankan tugasmu tanpa bertanya kepadaku, tapi jika kau sampai menyentuh adikku akan ku cincang kau." Geram Naruto."

" Whoah sabar anak muda tahan sebentar emosi mu itu lagi pula adik mu juga sudah lulus dari tes ku." Kata Orochimaru.

Naruto teringat panggilan telephon yang di terima Shion tentang Naruko yang sedang dalam masalah, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sangat ingin menghajar Orochimaru yang sudah menjerumuskan Naruko kedalam masalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adik ku manusia ular kalau ia kenapa-napa aku akan menghabisimu." Ancam Naruto.

Orochimaru terkekeh, "sudah kubilang bukan kau tenang saja Naruto anak buah ku yang mengurus adik mu mengatakan kalau adik mu sudah lolos dari test dan dia tidak berada di dalam masalah."

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengarnya, ia benar-benar akan mulai menghajar Orochimaru kalau Naruko kenapa-napa tetapi mendengar nya baik-baik saja membuat Naruto relax sedikit ia sangat khawatir kalau-kalau Naruko kenapa-napa.

"Jadi apa tugas ku ? kalau tugas ku hanya untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen seperti yang di suruh Baa-san tidak deh makasih bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila karenanya." Tukas Naruto.

Naruto bergidik mengingat ketika neneknya memaksa nya membantu nya mengurusi tentang dokumen-dokumen rumah sakit miliknya, baru satu jam saja kepalanya sudah mau meledak mengisi dokumen tentang orang yang terkena sakit pilek sejak saat itu ia bersumpah kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah mengambil perkejaan yang menyiksa seperti itu Naruto lebih memilih berkelahi dengan satu geng preman daripada harus duduk diam sambil mengerjakan dokumen.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto misimu akan lebih berbahaya dan menantang dari itu… misi mu adalah menaklukan setiap sekolah terkenal di Tokyo dengan batas waktu sampai kau lulus SMA." Orochimaru menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Atau kau takut melakukan nya? Ternyata Namikaze Naruto hanyalah seorang pengecut yang hanya mengandalkan nama dan harta ayah sa-"

"Aku terima." Tukas Naruto. "Dan ingat satu hal manusia ular jangan kau pernah menghina nama keluargaku.

Naruto menggeram mendengar Orochimaru mengatakan kalau ia hanya bersembunyi di balik nama dan hart orang tuanya, biasa nya Naruto akan lansung menghajar atau minimal mengancam orang yang berani-berani menghinanya seperti itu tetapi sekarang ia tau dia tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu kepada pria di depannya.

Orochimaru terkekeh mendengarnya lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu Namikaze Naruto kau mendapatkan misi ini, tetapi ingat di misi ini akan ada organisasi lain yang akan menghalangimu."

Dahi Naruto berkerut ketika mendengar kata menghalangi dari Orochimaru, menaklukkan sekolah-sekolah tenar di Tokyo saja sudah terdengar sangat susah sekarang di tambah akan ada organisasi yang akan menghalanginya.

Orochimaru membuka pintu apartemen lalu berhenti di depannya. "Dan nama organisasi itu adalah Akatsuki." Ucap Orochimaru lalu melenggang pergi keluar pintu.

-Arul-


	4. Chapter 4

**_Desclaimer: masashi Kishimoto_**

Naruto mengecek bagian-bagian tubuh Naruko sambil menyemburkan rentetan pertanyaan ke Naruko dengan expresi cemas.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Naruko? tidak ada yang luka atau mungkin kau mendapat serangan mental?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruko memberengutkan wajahnya kesal menghadapi kakak nya yang keras kepala."Sudah kubilang Nii-san aku tidak apa-apa lagi pula kau bilang serangan mental kau pikir aku sudah gila apa hah !" Bentak Naruko.

Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya cuek sambil tetap meraba bagian tubuh Naruko, di dalam pikirannya Naruto masih ragu walaupun Naruko sudah mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja karena ia yakin Naruko juga pasti di test oleh salah satu anak buah Orochimaru.

Naruto terus mengecek sampai sebuah erangan menghentikan nya."ahn~". Naruto secara reflex segera melihat ke arah yang ia pegang, mukanya memucat setelah melihat tangan nya dengan tepat sedang memegang buah dada Naruko yang di tutupi seragam.

dengan sangat perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "eh, anu, maaf Naruko bener itu tadi tidak sengaja aku benar-benar tidak sengaja soal ta"-. sebelum Naruto menyelasaikan omongannya sebuah bogem terlebih dahulu bersarang di kepalanya.

"dasar Onii-san mesum !"Bentak Naruko sambil melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Naruto mendesah sambil mengelua kepala nya, adik nya memang benar-benar susah di kasihani, terdengar suara tawa seorang perempuan terbahak-bahak yang mejengkelkan dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tau tawa siapa itu memberengutkan mukanya dengan kesal lalu berputar menghadap ke arah tawa itu.

"Puas ketawa hah?temannya lagi pusing bukan nya di bantu kan cari solusi malah di tertawakan... teman macam apa itu." gerutu Naruto.

Shion berhenti tertawa di gantikan dengan senyum."itu semua masalah mu dan Naruko, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan."Kata Shion sambil melanjutkan membaca buku yang di pegangnya.

"Bukankah kita telah berteman lama Shion, kenapa kau tidak mau membantu ku?"Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Shion menghela nafas sambil menutup buku yang di bacanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan lembut Yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya.

"Sudah kukatakan ini masalahmu Naruto tetapi kalau kau butuh bantuan nanti bilang saja kepadaku, aku pasti akan menolong kalian." janji Shion.

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto agak lega ia tau walaupun sahabatnya ini kadang manja dan menyebalkan tetapi Naruto tau Shion bisa di andalkanya.

sesaat hening menerpa mereka Shion melanjutkan bacanya sementara Naruto menonton acara kartun di televisi sampai Naruko keluar dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar kentang goreng dan nugget yang kelihatan baru di masak, Naruko berjalan ke Naruto lalu menempatkan mangkuk nya di meja di depan Naruto.

Melihat Naruto dan Shion diam saja membuat Naruko keheranan." Jadi Nii-san kau mau membicarakan apa?"Tanya Naruko memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh, iya aku mau bicara soal orang aneh yang megganggu mu kemarin, kemarin kau di ganggu oleh seseorang kan?" tanya Naruto.

"iya, kemarin memang ada yang megangguku pas aku lagi ada rapat osis... kok Nii-san bisa tau?" tanya Naruko.

Naruto menghela nafas."aku dan Shion siang tadi di serang sama pria aneh yang nyebut-nyebut nama Tou-san dan menyebut tentang test terhadapku"-

"Tunggu dulu!jadi Nii-san tadi juga di serang pria aneh? dia juga menyebut nama Tou-san sama test... kok bisa sama?" sela Naruko.

Naruto mengangguk, dia sudah yakin kalau adik nya juga bakal kena masalah sepertinya, entah kenapa keluarga Naruto selalu saja terkena masalah yang beraneka ragam Naruto juga tidak tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi, mungkin ayah dan ibu nya menularkan bakat mereka yaitu menarik suatu masalah ke kehidupan mereka menurun ke ia dan Naruko.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang orangtuanya, ayah dan ibu Naruto adalah agen mata-mata dari pemerintahan jepang yang sangat rahasia, itulah sebabnya kenapa Naruto dan Naruko sangat akrab karena orangtua mereka jarang pulang mereka saling melindungi dan menyangi.

setelah sekian lama Naruto menghindari berbagai masalah sekarang malah masalah itu tidak masalah kalau hanya dirinya tetapi ini juga menyangkut ke adik nya jadi Naruto mau tak mau harus ikut untuk menjaga adiknya.

"mereka juga menyebut tentang misi yang harus di lakukan kita berdua tentang menaklukkan sekolah-sekolah di tokyo kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"hah? gak tuh aku baru denger Nii-san maksudnya tuh kita harus menaklukkan sekolah di tokyo gimana? sekolah di tokyo kan banyak banget masak kita mau mengalahkan semuanya?"Tanya Naruko tak percaya.

"sret" Sebelum Naruto menjawab sebuat kertas terlebih dahulu di sodorkan Shion ke Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya lalu membacanya, disitu tertulis daftar-daftar nama sekolah jepang Mizuhigscholl, Amehigschool, dan nama-nama lainnya yang awallannya huruf K, ada sekitar 5 nama sekolah tercantum di situ.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

Shion mendesah kesal."Itu daftar nama sekolah-sekolah terbesar di tokyo, kau lupa Naruto?kata Orochimaru kalian hanya harus menaklukkan Sekolah-sekolah besar di tokyo saja jadi artinya tidak semua sekolah di tokyo yang harus kalian kalahkan." jawab Shion.

"Kau dapat dari mana namanya?"tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja dari internet lah dasar baka!"

"iya iya aku yang baka."

"mana coba kulihat."Naruko mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya."Jadi intinya kita harus bisa mengambil kekuasaan dari kelima sekolah terbesar di tokyo ini dalam kurun waktu tertentu?"

Naruto mengangguk."oh ya, jangan lupa juga soal organisasi yang katanya bakal ngehalangi misi kita, namanya kalau tidak salah Akusi atau Akuti." kata Naruto.

"Akatsuki." Imbuh Shion. "Organisasi yang katanya adalah kelompok pembunuh bayaran terhebat di jepang, terdiri dari 10 anggota yang masing-masingnya adalah kriminal dan buronan polisi."

Mendengarnya nama organisasi nya sajah sudah membuat firasat Naruto memburuk ia yakin kalau masalah sebenarnya bukanlah dari sekolah-sekolah yang harus mereka kalahkan tetapi dari Akatsuki yang entah kenapa mengincarnya dan Naruko.

Naruto mengambil segenggam kentang goreng lalu memakannya, ia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ia sangat lapar, ini pasti efeck karena masalahnya yang makin ruwet.

"tapi Nii-san kayanya aku tidak bisa ikut Nii-san terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan sekolah yang harus aku urus, mungkin 2 minggu lagi aku baru bisa nyusul Nii-san ke jepang." kata Naruko.

Naruto tersedak."Tunggu!urusan apa sampai kau harus meninggalkan kakak mu pergi sendiri menjalani misi sialan ini Naruko."Jawab Naruto agak mendramatisir.

Shion memutar matanya "Cih, dasar baka-Naruto sudah biang onar di tambah jadi alay lagi bikin mau muntah."Kata Shion dengan nada pedas dan jutek seperti biasa.

Naruto menggerutu mendengarnya. "kau diam saja Shion jangan malah bikin tambah runyam nih masalah karena kata-kata mu itu."

"Terserah !"

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, sebentar lagi kalian nggak bakal ketemu lagi jadi cobalah perbanyak akrab nya jangan malah perbanyak bertengkarnya ! itu membuat aku pusing kalian tau ! bertengkar hampir setiap bertemu kalian membuat kepalaku hampir pecah ! belum lagi minggu kemarin kalian saling teriak di jalan, kalian tau tidak sih kalau kalian jadi perhatian seluruh orang !" ceramah Naruko panjang lebar meluap kan kekesalannya melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar yang mana terjadi di setiap pertemuan mereka.

Naruto dan Shion hanya memalingkan wajah ke samping setelah mendengar ceramah NarukoSebenarnya Naruto sendiri agak heran bagaimana bisa ia dan Shion bisa bersahabat baik selama 3 tahun belakangan ini dengan 'ketidak akraban' mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang saja." Naruto berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"sreet" Naruto membuka pintu nya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam, ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang sudah di tempati nya selama bertahun-tahun sambil menghela nafas, sulit rasanya meninggal kan Amerika setelah 3 tahun tinggal di negaranya, tidak mau berlama-lama Naruto segera mengambil koper dan tas nya lalu berjalan keluar.

Di ruang tamu Naruto melihat sesuatu yang jarang ia lihat, Shion dan Naruko yang sedang melamun sambil duduk di sofa dengan muka yang terlihat sedih. Naruto mendekati mereka berdua.

Naruto berdeham."Jadi?Hanya sampai di sini saja?"

Naruko dan Shion terkesiap secara bersamaan mendengar nya, tiba-tiba Naruko bangkit lalu memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang tidak siap dengan pelukan mendadak hanya diam dengan jantung yang memompa tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia hanya berharap semoga saja Naruko dan Shion tidak menyadari mukanya yang memerah.

Setelah beberapa detik Naruto menenangkan diri nya membalas pelukan melihat ke arah adiknya yang tetap memeluk nya erat. mata biru, bibir tipis, wajah berbentuk lonjong membuat wajah nya menjadi cantik feminim walau bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang tegas.

Naruko melepas pelukan nya dengan perlahan dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik nya yang malu-malu kucing, Naruto menengok ke samping Naruko melihat Shion yang masih melamun dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di pangkuannya.

"Shion kalau kau mau bilang sesuatu bilang sa"-

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya Shion terlebih dahulu memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Shion"

"Jangan ngomong apa-apa dulu baka !" sela Shion.

"Tapi Shi-"

"Aku tau aku tau kau mungkin mau mengejek ku Naruto tapi kau harus tau sesuatu Naruto biarpun kau menyebalkan nya setengah mati, walaupun kau itu sangat bodoh dan selalu mencari masalah, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mu karena kau adalah sahabat ku dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku percaya selain ayah ku, jadi kumohon biarkan aku memeluk mu sebentar saja dasar pirang bego." Isak Shion dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak berkutik mendengar perkataan sahabat pirang nya tersebut, dengan ragu Naruto mencoba membelai punggung Shion yang bergetar dengan pelan sambil mencoba menenangkan nya. "Sstthh, sudah-sudah Shion aku tau kau sangat menyayangi ku itu lah sebabnya kau selalu memarahi ku kan? Memang pada awalnya aku mengira kau itu membenciku atau kau itu punya penyakit darah tinggi tapi setelah pengakuan mu akhirnya aku sadar kalau perlakuan mu padaku karena kau sangat menyayangi ku."

Shion yang masih terisak akhirnya sadar akan ucapannya, dengan secepat kilat ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Eh, apa-apaan."Naruto jatuh terduduk.

"Kau !jangan kegeeran deh pirang mesum aku bilang begitu bukan karena aku sangat menyayangi mu !" bentak Shion sambil memegang pipi nya yang panas memerah.

"eh? tapi bukan kau bil-"

"Aku bilang begitu karena hanya sedih saja tidak ada yang bisa aku marahi selain dirimu dan kelakuan bodoh mu itu jadi sekali lagi jangang terlalu pede !"

"tapi bukanya kau kangen karena kau sangat say-"

"Jangan lanjutkan perkataan mu BAKA !" Shion secara reflex menghantam wajah Naruto dengan tinju nya.

"Ehhkk." Naruto yang biasanya dengan mudah menghindar dari pukulan entah kenapa kemampuan nya mendadak menghilang entah kemana yang menyebabkan wajahnya terkena telak pukulan Shion "Ittai."

"Oii, sebenarnya apa sih masalah mu gorilla pirang, tiba-tiba menghajar ku begitu." teriak Naruto kesal dengan kelakuan Shion yang seenak nya.

"BILANG APA KAU TADI? MAU KU HAJAR LAGI !"Teriak Shion dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Eh? Tadi hanya salah omong saja Shion sungguh."

"Salah omong apanya rubah sialan."Shion mencengkram kerah baju Naruto ingin menghajarnya lagi sebelum.

"Kyahahahaha." Naruko tertawa terbahak melihat kelakuan Kakak dan sahabatnya ini, Naruko yang biasa pusing jika melihat Shion dan Naruto berantem entah kenapa menjadi sangat ingin tertawa melihat keduanya bertengkar kali ini, alasannya mungkin karena ini mungkin saja menjadi saat-saat terakhir mereka bertiga berkumpul.

Naruto dan Shion yang melihat Naruko tertawa menghentikan aksi mereka. Naruto bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju Naruko dengan penasaran, kenapa adiknya ini malah tertawa karena biasanya jika ia dan Shion berkelahi Naruko pasti sudah memarahi mereka berdua,

"kau tidak apa-apa Naruko? Tidak sakit? Kelakuan mu kok aneh banget hari ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruko cemberut. "Memang nya kenapa ?apa salah kalau aku tertawa melihat kalian?"

Melihat Naruko cemberut membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk menyubit pipi tembam imouto nya yang satu ini, tapi ia masih bisa tahan karena ia tau apa dampak dahsyat yang akan terjadi jika Naruto memperlakukan Naruko seperti anak kecil.

"Tiin Tiiin." Suara klakson mobil berbunyi pertanda ada mobil di depan rumah. "Eh, siapa yang bawa mobil ke depan rumah?" Tanya Naruto perasaan ia tidak memesan taksi.

"oh, itu aku, aku memesan nya selagi kau beres-beres di kamarmu biar cepat selesai begitu." Ujar Shion.

"Cih, sialan kau memang ingin aku cepat pergi kan." Gerutu Naruto. "oh, ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian tidak mengantarkanku ke bandara saja? Biar bisa lebih lama ngobrolnya."

"Kau itu bego apa tolol sih Naruto !sudah jelas-jelas kalau kami berdua pergi keluar itu artinya kami mengundang bahaya, kau tau Naruto menurutku Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak sekarang." Imbuh Shion."Aku tau dari berita yang menyiarkan tentang beberapa criminal kelas kakap berkeliaran di new York." Tambahnya ketika melihat Naruto ingin bertanya.

"Tapi kalau begitu-"

"TIIN TINN."

"Sudah-sudah Nii-san kau sudah ditunggu supir taksi tuh, lagi pula kami bisa jaga diri kok, oh ya dan satu lagi Nii-san kau jangan sampai membuat masalah sampai aku tiba di jepang mengerti?"Tanya atau lebih tepat nya ancam Naruko.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti kok, aku usahin gk bakal cari masalah." Jawab Naruto ragu dengan muka yang sangat tidak meyakinkan .

"ya sudah bagus sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi ya Nii-san sono hush!" usir Naruko.

"Bruuk" suara pintu depan tertutup. Naruto menggerutu dalam hati karena 'pengusiran' Naruko , tapi ia juga cukup senang dengan reaksi mereka berdua terutama reaksi Shion saat Naruto akan berangkat yang menurutnya sangat lucu. 'andai saja tadi ada kamera.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto menuju pitu taxsi lalu berkata. "Bandara Nasional." Lalu masuk kedalam trus menengok kebelakan melihat rumahnya yang perlahan semakin mengecil dan menghilang. Naruto tau perjalanan ini pasti membosankan mengeluarkan earphone menyalakan music dan tidur.

.

.

.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

"Kepada para penumpang kita telah sampai di jepang, sekali lagi kepada para penumpang kita telah sampai di jepang."Suara pramugari bergema di dalam pesawat.

Aku bangun dari tempat duduk ku sambil merenggangkan seluruh otot di tubuh ku, ya tidur selama berjam-jam sambil duduk ternyata cukup melelahkan apa lagi dengan penumpang di sebelah kanan mu bapak-bapak tukang ngorok dan di sebelah kirimu anak kecil hyperaktif.

"Hammmhh" Aku menguap sangat lebar sambil turun melalui tangga. Aku melihat ke sekeliling bandara yang di dominasi oleh orang-orang berkulit pucat, rambut hitam,dan mata sipit. Aku tak percaya kalau aku sudah berada di jepang Negara yang sudah ku tinggalkan bertahun-tahu, tempat di mana aku dan saudariku di lahirkan, di besarkan bersama, memiliki teman , tumbuh dan bersekolah. tapi pikiran itu lansung hilang ketika aku teringat kisah cintaku yang terbilang cukup menyedihkan. Cinta pertamaku adalah teman sekelasku yang bernama Sakura Haruno dia adalah wanita cantik yang tinggal dengan keluarga sederhana yang menjual kue jepang yang lansung membuatku depresi ketika melihatnya berciuman saat kelas 1 smp dengan 'mantan' sahabat karib ku Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menurut pandanganku sih orang nya aneh, sok cool, dan sok pendiam. Mungkin orang-orang menganggap nya keren dan berwibawa di sekolah tetapi jika saja kau melihat bagaimana reaksi nya ketika di depan kaca di rumahnya kujamin kau pasti bakal muntaber selama satu bulan karena saking menjikjikan nya, dia dulu sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara laki-laki ku karena dulu kita sangat dekat, tetapi pemikiran itu sudah ku buang jauh-jauh karena suatu insiden paling kelam dalam masa remaja dan puber ku, dia si bajingan Uchiha sudah berselingkuh dengan pacar ku Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata mungkin adalah wanita tersempurna yang pernah ku lihat, bukan karena kecantikannya -ya walaupun itu ada benarnya juga dengan wajah cantik, postur mungil, dan Dada nya yang melebihi rata-rata perempuan- tetapi karena kebaikan hati dan kelembutan nya, memang pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari perasaan dan pandangan nya yang special terhadap ku malah aku anggap dia biasa-biasa saja, tetapi pandangan ku berubah ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata sering memperhatikan ku, bukan nya aku ge er ok tetapi itulah kenyataannya bahwa ia sering memperhatikan ku bahkan ketika ia menyatakan cinta padaku.

Tiga bulan sudah terlewat sesudah aku dan Hinata berpacaran kupikir inilah akhirnya aku akan bersama Hinata bahkan sempat di dalam pikiran ku yang masih polos –beneran polos belum terkontaminasi oleh video porno- untuk menikahi Hinata, tetapi pikiran polos ku itu menjadi tidak berarti ketika aku melihat Hinata dan Sasuke berciuman di kamar Sasuke.

Mungkin kalian bertanya bagaimana rasanya melihat sahabat dan pacar kita berciuman? Ku beritahu pertama- tama coba lah buka tubuh mu lalu ambil hati mu di sebelah kiri atau bawah? Setelah kau ambil cobalah kau goreskan sayatan-sayatan keci –ingat jangan sampai terpotong- lalu taburi sedikit garam dan perasan lemon ferfeck, kurang lebih rasanya seperti itu.

Sudahlah kita buang topic menyedihkan itu, kulihat jam di tanganku sekarang yang menunjukan jam 8 perasaan tadi waktu berangkat jam 10 pagi kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi 8 malam, karena penasaran kutengok langit hitam yang bertaburan bintang yang di sinari cahaya bulan.

Aku kembali berjalan ke dalam bandara yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menaiki pesawat sambil mencari Iruka-san pengasuh ku dan Naruko berjanji akan menjeputku pas sesudah jam pesawat yang kutumpangi mendarat.

memang sangat sulit mencari seseorang di dalam keramaian Bandara, setelah 5 menit aku mencari aku pun menemukan nya seorang om-om –sebut saja begitu- berambut hitam panjang kuncir kuda dan memiliki bekas luka sayatan di atas hidungnya bersama seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat karena sedang berbicara di depan Iruka-san

"OII, Iruka-san disini."Teriak ku memanggilnya.

Iruka-san yang mendengar teriakan ku lansung berbalik dan melambaikan segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Naruto wahh kau sudah tambah besar yah?"Tanya Iruka berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja Iruka-san masa aku tidak berkembang" Jawab ku sekenanya.

"Cih, ternyata sifat kurang ajar mu belum berubah yah Naruto." Sindir Iruka.

"hahahaha, tentu saja Iruka-san sebut saja itu salah satu kelebihan ku" Jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Ternyata kau masih belum berubah yah Naruto?" Tanya pria yang tadi mengobrol dengan Iruka dengan suara yang sangat kukenal.

Aku segera kesamping untuk melihat pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah.

"Ero-Jiji?"

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Cih jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu bocah, aku ini salah satu dari legenda tiga sannin terkenal dari jepang sang dektetif yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan pesona nya Namikaze Jiraiya." Jawab Jiraiya merasa tersinggung dengan sebutan yang ucapkan Naruto sejak kecil.

Naruto yang sadar dari keterkejutan nya lansung memeluk Jiraiya."Kau kemana saja ero-jiji?Bertahun-tahun kau menghilang dan sekarang kau datang menemuiku tanpa memberitahu ku?"

Jiraiya kaget atas tindakan tiba-tiba dari cucu nya itu hanya terdiam sambil membalas pelukan cucunya itu."Tentu saja aku melakukan tugasku sebagai agen mata-mata gaki menyelinap ke Negara orang dan menghancurkannya dari dalamm."

Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu berkata. "paling-paling kau hanya sedang mencari perempuan murahan yang akan kau ajak tidur." Ejek Naruto.

"Wahh fitnah kau Naruto, ingat fitnah tuh lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan."

"Ck, sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini jiji?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada sarkasme yang jelasdi pertanyaan nya.

"Apa-apaa"-

"Sudah-sudah Jiraiya-sama Naruto lebih baik ngobrolnya di mobil saja kan? Disana bisa duduk dan lebih hangat." Lerai Iruka.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu Jiraiya dan Naruto mengikuti Iruka menuju mobil sedan bewarna hitam yang terpakir di halaman mobil, baru saja Naruto ingi menaiki mobil tersebut sampai Jiraiya dengan tiba-tiba mendorong Naruto kesamping sambil berteriak.

"Awas!"

"Dor!" suara tembakan peluru membahana yang menimbulkan kepanikan di area bandara.

"Ughhh."

"Jiji."Teriak Naruto melihat darah mengalir dari perut yang tadinya ingin berteriak minta bantuan bungkam mendengar suara tembakan berturut.

"'DOR' 'DOR' 'DOR' Naruto bawa Jiraiya-sama ke belakan mobil cepat yang ini biar ku urus!"Perintah Iruka sambil memegang pistol revolver di tangan kanannya, lalu menembakan beberapa peluru kedepan.

Naruto segera memapah Jiraiya dan membawanya ke samping belakan mobil dan mendudukan merobek sedikit kaosnya lalu memberikan nya ke jiraiya untuk menekan luka di perutnya.

"Kau disini dulu saja Jiji aku akan membantu Iruka-san dulu."

"Tunggu Naruto sebelum pergi bawa ini dulu."Jiraiya mengeluarkan Pistol jenis glok dari sakunya dan memberinya ke Naruto.

Naruto mengganguk dan mengambi pistolnya lalu berlari menghampiri Iruka. Iruka sedang berlindung di kursi besi depan bandara. Naruto menghampiri Iruka. "Iruka-san ada berapa musuhnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengongkang pistolnya.

"Entahlah Naruto dua atau tiga?Yang terpenting kita harus menjaga Jiraiya-sama eh, mana Jiraiya-sama?"Tanya Iruka sambil kembali menembakkan beberapa peluru kedepan.

"Dia aman ada dibelakang mobil."

Naruto segera berlari kesamping sambil menembakkan pistolnya beberapa kali kedepan, lalu bersembunyi di mesin melihat jelas ke depan terdapat dua pria berjaket hitam dengan corak awan merah sedang berdiri santai di depan pintu masuk bandara. Yang satu memakai memiliki kulit coklat,memakai cadar dan sedang memegang pistol jenis eagle di tangannya, sementara yang satunya lagi berkulit putih, rambut putih klimis dan membawa sebuah sabit besar bertengger di punggungnya.

'Sial, akatsuki ternyata.' Batin Naruto, karena ia sudah di beritahu kalau jaket bercorak awan merah ituh adalah lambing akatsuki. Naruto berpikir dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kedua orang tersebut secara bersamaan karena Naruto yakin mereka sangat hebat.

'Aku harus memisahkan mereka' Pikir Naruto.'Tapi bagaimana caranya?Ah !aku hampir lupa kalau ada Iruka-san.'

"Iruka-san aku punya rencana." Teriak Naruto di tengah keramaian.

"Apa?Sebutkan saja."

"Kau harus memancing yang membawa sabit Iruka-san !bawa dia sampai terpisah dari teman nya sementara aku menahan satunya lagi sampai polisi datang mengerti ?" Perintah Naruto sambil menembakkan beberapa peluru lagi ke depan.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku urus yang bawa sabit kau urus yang satunya hati-hati!" Imbuh Iruka. "OII muka mesum yang bawa sabit !kalau berani sini kau dasar muka pedhopile!"

"APA KAU BILANG !" teriak murka pria sabit sambil melotot marah ke Iruka.

"Dia bilang kau muka pedhopile Hidan, kau tuli yah?"Ujar pria yang memakai cadar.

"Diam kau Kakuzu, seharusnya kau ngaca juga kalau muka mu tuh kayak kakek-kakek bangkotan, aku kejar yang kurang ajar itu dulu kau urus bocah itu." Bentak Hidan lalu berlari mengejar Iruka.

"cih, jangan pergi du"-

"AWAS KAU OM-OM BANGS*T KU CINCANG KAU !" Hidan berlari menuju Iruka sambil mengayunkan-ngayun kan sabitnya sambil sesekali menghindari tembakan Iruka.

"sial kau enak-enak main cincang-cincangan sementara aku malah ngurus bocah bau kencur ini." Gerutu Kakuzu sambil kembali menembakan pistolnya.

'Bagus sekarang aku hanya harus mengalahkan si muka tua itu' batin Naruto. Naruto berlari zig-zag kanan dan kiri ke depan sambil menembakkan beberapa peluru, ternyata dugaan nya benar kalau Kakuzu tidak bisa menembak dengan baik karena tembakannya tidak menganai Naruto satupun saat dia berlari zig-zag.

Naruto bersembunyi di belakang telepon umum yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Kakuzu berdiri. "Sial bagaimana bisa tembakanku selama ini bisa dia hindari sebegitu mudahnya."Gerutu Naruto kesal melihat Kakuzu yang walaupun tidak bisa menembak tetapi dengan mudah bisa menghindar tembakan Naruto.

" 'DOR' 'DOR' 'DOR' tek!" Naruto menyumpah saat pistol nya kehabisan peluru di saat genting begini. Dia mengintip ke depan melihat Kakuzu yang sepertinya mengalami masalah yang sama, melihat kesempatan segera saja Naruto berlari kencang kea rah Kakuzu lalu melempar pistolnya ke Kakuzu.

Kakuzu yang sejak tadi sibuk menyumpahi nasib nya yang sedang sial kaget melihat ada nya pistol melayang ke arahnya, dengan cepat ia menangkap pistol itu dan di kejutkan lagi oleh Naruto sedang berlari sambil melayangkan tinju.

"Bughh" Pukukan Naruto kena telak ke muka Kakuzu yang terjungkal karena pukulan Naruto, Naruto lalu menginjak-injak muka Kakuzu se keras-kerasnya. Kakuzu yang kaget tidak memperdulikan injakan Naruto yang mengenai mukanya .

Sesudah puas dan yakin kalau muka Kakuzu sekarang pasti sudah tidak terbentuk menghentikan perbuatannya dengan nafas yang tidak kaget saat melihat muka Kakuzu yang baik-baik saja maksudnya benar-benar baik bahkan terlihat tidak ada memar sekalipun.

Naruto mengcengkram kerah Kakuzu dan mengangkatnya lalu ia menendang Kakuzu tepat di pinggang kanan dengan keras sampai Kakuzu menghantam pintu masuk bandara menyebabkan pintu nya pecah.

Naruto tercengang melihat Kakuzu berdiri dengan santai sambil menepis bajunya yang kotor karena pecahan kaca, Kakuzu lalu menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau pasti bingung melihat tubuh ku baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya nya memegang wajahny dan pinggang nya dengan dramatis.

"hmmm, sejujurnya aku bingung juga tetapi tenang saja sekuat apapun kau aku pasti akan kalahkan." Ujar Naruto dengan lantang.

"khekhekhekhe, sudah kuduga kau begitu sombong Namikaze Naruto memang kau hebat tetapi kau harus tau masih banyak di luar sana yang lebih hebat dari mu." Tawa Kakuzu.

Naruto berlari ke arah Kakuzu mencoba menendang nya tetapi berhasil di tangkap oleh Kakuzu Naruto memutar badan nya dan menendang Kakuzu dengan belakang kaki kirinya yang mengenai Kakuzu yang membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah Kakuzu berhasi l menangkap kaki Naruto lalu menariknya dengan keras.

Naruto merasakan kakinya ditarik menegangkan ototkakinya guna memper kuat kuda-kuda agar tidak terjatuh dan menarik kembali kakinya. Naruto menatap Kakuzu tidak percaya yang dengan santai berdiri kembali.

'D-dia bukan manusia biasa' Batin Naruto. Kakuzu yang sejak tadi hanya diam merenggangkan otot nya. "Hahhhh, baiklah waktunya bertugas , mungkin saja ketua memberi bonus kalau aku menangkap kau dengan cepat." Ujar Kakuzu semangat memikirkan berapa uang yang mungkin akan di dapatnya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Kakuzu mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi kepalanya, dengan reflex Naruto memblok nya dengan tangan kanan, Naruto membalas dengan pukulan nya tetapi bisa di tangkap dan Naruto pun di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Kakuzu lalu di bantng ke bawah.

Naruto mengerang sambil mencoba menangkap kaki Kakuzu lalu menyikut bagian paha luar Kakuzu. Melihat tidak ada hasil Naruto memutar tubuhnya menendang perut Kakuzu, Naruto panik ketika kakinya di pegang Kakuzu dan siap di patahkan.

Naruto dengan susah payah melompat sambil menendang Kakuzu yang menyebabkan Kakuzu terlempar dengan membawa Naruto yang kakinya tetapi di genggam. Naruto mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari Kakuzu sebelum ia merasakan pukulan yang sangat kuat di perutnya Kakuzu kembali menendang wajah Naruto dan menarik nya kembali sampai berurang kali.

" 'Duakh' 'Duakh' Duakh'" kepala Naruto terbentur kaki Kakuzu dengan keras, Naruto mencoba menahan tendangan nya dengan tangannya tetapi gagal karena tendangan nya terlalu kuat.

Dengan agak putus asa Naruto menarik kepalanya kebelakang lalu membenturkannya ke kaki Kakuzu dengan sangat keras membuat Kakuzu agak terdiam sebentar. Melihat Kakuzu terdiam Naruto bangkit dan menendang tulang kering pria di depannya dengan keras.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil mencoba bernafas, kepalanya terasa pusing di tambah tenaga nya hampit habis ia meraba dahi nya yang mengucurkan sedikit darah.

Naruto melihat Kakuzu yang sepertinya agak sedikit terpengaruh tendangan Naruto buktinya Kakuzu sedang memegangngi tulang kering nya dengan wajah yang mengernyit.

Wajah Kakuzu yang awalnya hanya berexpresi bosan menunjukkan expresi marah dan tak percaya. Marah karena berani-berani nya bocah di depannya membuat nya sampai merasakan rasa sakit dan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya merasakan rasa sakit karena bocah didepannya.

Secepat kilat Kakuzu berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang mencoba bangkit kemudian menendang kaki Naruto hingga terjungkal dan mengunci gerakannya.

Naruto berusaha keras mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Kakuzu yang mulai menghajarnya habis-habis san.

Pusing dan pening menyerang kuat dan cepat di kepalanya, tubuh nya terasa sangat berat dan pandangannya mulai menghitam.

Di saat akhir ia kehilangan kesadaran ia mendengar suara tembakan dan orang yang berteriak lalu pandangan nya menghitam total.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

yo, ketemu lagi dengan saya yang sedang dalam keadaan sibuk... ok ok aku ngaku kalau aku gk sibuk-sibuk amat tapi masalah sebenarnya adalah laptop saya rusak ketumpahan coca-cola yang lagi enak-enak nya aku minum jadi rusak deh tapi sekarang udah di benerin jadi bisa ngetik lagi dan juga saya janji -jani lagi janji lagi- kalau aku minimal akan update 2 minggu sekali dan yah... untuk pairing masih rahasia. untuk saran dan kritik bisa di riview. sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **ARUL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: Masashi kishimoto.**

* **KRIINGG! KRIINGG!... KRI-*** Suara jam weker yang bebunyi sangat keras terhenti akibat tangan Naruto menghentikannya. Naruto dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu duduk di samping kasurnya.

Naruto melihat jam yang berada di samping kasurnya tersebut. Menunjukkan jam 7 pagi yang berarti masih ada waktu satu jam penuh untuk bersantai dan bersiap untuk kesekolah.

Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam tetapi tetap saja ingatannya buntu sampai saat pandangan nya menghintam. Naruto melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamarnya sendiri yang berada di jepang.

Naruto terdiam sesaat mencoba berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mengapa tiba-tiba ia berada di kamarnya padahal sebelumnya Naruto sedang bertarung dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. 'atau jangan-jangan dia yang mengantarku kemari?' Batin Naruto. 'Ck bodoh mana mungkin juga si kakek bercadar itu mau repot-repot mengantarkanku.' Batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar nya. Kamar Naruto berada di lantai 2 rumah nya bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruko, Naruto menuruni tangga lalu duduk di meja makan keluarga nya yang berada di dekat dapur. Naruto memandang ke sekeliling rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 2 tahun tersebut dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berubah malah lebih bersih ketimbang saat ia dan Naruko tinggal di sini.

"Oh, Ohayou Naruto bagaimana tidur mu nyenyak?" terdengar suara yang berasal dari dapur.

"Oh, ah iya Iruka-san, sebenar nya apa yang terjadi ? kenapa tiba-tiba kita berada disni? Dan juga bagaimana dengan Ero-jiji? Bukankah dia sudah tertembak !" Naruto panik mengingat kakek nya yang tertembak kemarin.

Iruka yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "tenang saja Naruto, Jiraya-sama sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit Tsunade-sama untuk di obati dan soal bagaimana kita bisa di sini itu semua berkat Kakashi datang membantu."

Naruto tersentak mendengar nama Sensei nya di sebutkan. "Ehhhh? Bukankah Kakashi-sensei sedang ada misi khusus dari Tou-san. Kenapa dia sekarang berada di sini?"

"Memangnya Kenapa kalau aku kesini?"

Naruto terkejut. Buru-buru ia memutar badannya untuk menemukan tubuh Guru malas nya itu. Telihat sosok Pria tegap dengan penutup mata sebelah dan mata yang memancarkan aura kemalasan sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Yo. Sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu sepertinya kau sudah banyak berubah setelah 3 tahun berlalu, kau yang sekarang lebih kelihatan berandalannya." Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku novel berlabelkan 18+ dengan kopi yang masih mengepul di meja.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu Sensei, Sensei harusnya ngaca dulu baru berkomentar bergitu."

Naruto yang jengkel melihat sikap Kakashi mencoba membalasnya sebelum di hentikan Iruka yang membawa kentang goreng ukuran besar dan cola. Melihat kentang goring yang tertata rapi di atas piring membuat perut Naruto berteriak kelaparan karena memang dari kemarin sesudah turun dari pesawar ia belum memakan apapun. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Naruto merebut kentang goreng tersebut lalu memakannya dengan porsi yang besar.

Kakashi meminum kopinya dengan perlahan. "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pulang ke jepang lagi Naruto? Bukan kah kau hidup enak di Amerika? "

"Hmmm bagaimana bilang nya ya, inti nya aku mendapat tugas dari seseorang dan tugas itu hanya bisa di lakukan di jepang." Naruto memakan tiga kentang goreng sekaligus.

Kakashi terdiam sekejap. Ia meletakkan gelas nya di atas meja, kemudian memanatap Naruto dengan serius. "Tugas seperti apa? "

"Rahasia lah Sensei lagi pula untuk apa aku memberitahumu, ini masalah ku sendiri jadi aku harap Sensei jangan ikut campur." Naruto membalas tatapan Serius Kakashi sama seriusnya.

Susana yang tadinya hangat tiba-tiba menjadi tegang, Naruto yang masih terus menatap tajam Kakashi masih saja tidak mau mengalah seolah-olah Naruto ingin menunjuk kan pada Sensei nya itu bahwa ia sudah dewasa dan bisa menyelesaikan urusan nya sendiri.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Ya sudah aku tidak memaksa mu untuk memberitahu kan nya kepadaku tapi ingat Naruto kau harus selalu hati-hati! "

Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mu sensei, bukankah kau sedang ada tugas dengan Otou-san, kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang kemari, apa ada masalah? "

Kakashi meneguk kembali kopinya sampai tak tersisa. " yah, itu karena Sensei Minato yang memintaku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, mungkin dia ingin menyelesaikan misinya seorang diri."

Naruto mengangguk lagi mendengarnya. Ayah nya memang tipe orang yang suka mengerjakan segala sesuatu sendirian mungkin ayah nya merasa kalau dia meminta bantuan orang lain maka dia akan merepotkan orang itu. Pemikiran yang bodoh bukan? Bersikap seolah-olah dirinya adalah pahlawan yang harus membantu orang lain itulah yang Narutp benci dari ayahnya sebab karena sifat nya itu Naruto dan Naruko menjadi jarang sekali mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua nya semasa kecil. Sementara ibu Naruto Namikaze Kushina juga sama sibuk nya dengan ayah nya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia sibuk membantu ayah nya dalam misi atau tugas lain nya karena hanya bantuan ibu nya lah yang membuat ayah nya merasa nyaman.

Terkadang memang terbesit di pikiran Naruto seandainya dia di lahirkan di keluarga yang normal, keluarga yang selalu makan malam bersama setiap hari dan selalu bertamasya bersama. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir jika saja Naruto lahir di keluarga lain mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruko dan Shion ia rela jika harus memiliki keluarga yang seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh nya. Naruto mengambil kembali kentang goreng sarapan nya yang sudah mulai dingin tersebut lalu memakan nya sambil diam, ia melihat ke jam dinding yang berada di atas menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Naruto secara spontan berdiri dengan cepat "KUSO ! Aku terlambat! " Naruto berlari mengambil handuk nya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

 **XxX**

.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela mobil nya yang sedang melaju dengan kencang, Ia melihat aktivitas kota Tokyo yang bisa di bilang tidak padat jika di bandingkan dengan aktivitas kota New York. Dan yang sebenarnya menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto bukanlah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang dengan gagah nya menjulang keatas, bukan pula para warga yang sedang terburu-buru berlari di sekitar trotoar karena terlambat masuk kerja, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah para berandalan dan preman yang terdapat hampir di setiap trotoar yang selalu menggangu para wanita maupun pria yang ingin beraktivitas di pagi yang cerah.

"Oii, Iruka-san entah perasaan ku saja atau bukan tapi apa memang sekarang jumlah preman di Tokyo meningkat?" Naruto sekilas melihat beberapa pria berbadan yang penuh tato sedang memojok kan seorang pria bertubuh kurus.

"Yah itu mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Yakuza secara besar-besaran merekrut anggota nya."

Naruto berdecak. "Cih, Yakuza lagi? Kenapa para anggota polisi Tokyo tidak bertindak?"

"entah lah, itu mungkin karena adanya penyuapan dari anggota polisi atau mungkin mereka takut pada Yakuza." Iruka menggeleng.

Naruto kembali berdecak mendengarnya, ini lah salah satu kenapa Naruto pergi dari Jepang, karena sistem keamanan dan hokum nya yang sangat lemah membuat Naruto muak, belum lagi para anggota polisi atau politikus yang korupsi membuatnya gatal ingin meninju mereka satu-persatu hingga puas.

"Oh yah apa kau tau Naruto kalau sekarang sedang ada perang antar Yakuza Uchiha dan Yakuza Hyuuga?"

Mendengar kata Hyuuga membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyit. "Hah, perang antar Yakuza tidak tau tuh memang nya kenapa mereka bisa berperang."

"Yah sebenar nya aku juga kurang tau, tapi yang terpenting adalah kau jangan terseret ke urusan mereka mengerti, dan juga kau harus tetap hati-hati."

Naruto mengangguk. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu para Yakuza selama mereka tidak menggagu Naruto atau keluarga nya di tambah lagi ia sudah berpengalaman memiliki teman-teman anak bos-bos Yakuza, jadi ia tidak terlalu takut.

.

 **xXx**

 **.**

"Nah sekarang sudah sampai." Iruka memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung sekolahan yang besar. "tepat jam setengah Sembilan setengah jam sebelum kelas di mulai."

"jangan lebay begitu Iruka-san." Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar. "Memang nya aku anak kecil yang sering tersesat apa?"

"Terserah kau saja Naruto. Aku doa kan yang terbaik." Iruka memutar mobilnya lalu pergi meninggal kan Naruto sendirian di depan gerbang.

Naruto memandang pemandangan yang ada di depan nya dengan sedikit takjub, sekolah Konoha Gakuen benar benar sudah berubah dari yang dulu, Gedung yang sebelum nya hanya ada tiga sekarang menjadi ada empat, lapangan olahraga yang sebelum nya hanya satu sekarang menjadi dua, dan yang paling mencolok adalah warna dasar dinding tersebut yang sebelum nya didominasi warna hijau dan cream sekarang malah berwarna orange dan ungu.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar untuk merilexkan badan, apakah ia gugup? Tentu Naruto gugup setelah empat tahun berlalu ia kabur keluar negeri hanya karena masalah cinta meninggalkan sekolah nya, belum lagi teman-temannya yang tidak pernah Naruto hubungi lagi.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai memasuki kawasan Konoha Gakuen dengan tangan berada di saku nya, menghiraukan tatapan penasaran yang entah itu dari murid laki-laki atau perempuan karena wajah blasteran nya dan rambut pirang nya. sementara itu ada beberapa siswa kelas 11 dan 12 yang Naruto ketahui se angkatan dengannya kaget melihat Naruto berada di sini segera berlari menuju entah kemana.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Ia merasa aneh melihat para murid Konoha memakai seragam yang yang sama, mengingat ia sudah bertahun-tahun sekolah di sekolah Amerika yang berseragam bebas.

Naruto memfokuskan pikiran nya mencari kelas 12 C kelas dimana ia akan di tempatkan. Setelah lama mencari Naruto akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang bercat hijau yang ber plang bertulis 12 C di atasnya.

Naruto membuka pintu. Suasana kelas yang tadinya sedikit ricuh mendadak sunyi seketika saat Naruto memasuki kelas, Naruto memandang ke sekeliling kelas yang akan dia tempati sampai setahun itu dengan seksama. Kelas tersebut bisa di bilang biasa saja tersebut memiliki sebuah lemari yang berukuran besar dan sebuah papan tulis yang lumayan besar dan meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari logam.

Sebagian para murid yang berada di kelas menatap Naruto dengan anic wajah sangat terkejut sementara sebagian lagi menatap nya dengan wajah penasaran.

Naruto yang hendak berjalan menuju ke mejanya mendadak berhenti, ia melihat seorang remaja lelaki sedang menelungkupkan wajah nya di antara tangan nya yang berada di atas meja, aura kemalasan terpancar kuat di sekitar nya.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan nya. perasaan Naruto sekarang sedang tak menentu, dihadapan nya sekarang terdapat teman baik nya yang sudah lama tidak ia kabari.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan dari tubuh nya Naruto mencoba memanggil nya. " Y-Yo Shikamaru, lama tidak ketemu yah."

Remaja yang di panggil nya mendadak terbangun dari tidur singkat nya, Shikamaru mengangkat wajah nya dengan gerakan yang lambat. Berbagai expresi muncul saat Shikamaru menatap wajah Naruto, Bingung, heran, dan kaget tercampur menjadi satu.

Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia anicc ke Shikamaru setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, haruskah ia menanyakan kabar Shikamaru, atau mungkin ia harus meminta maaf kepada Shikamaru setelah sekian lama tidak member kabar.

Sebelum sempat Naruto bertanya sesuatu .

" Bugh."

Pukulan Shikamaru terkena telak di wajah Naruto.

.

 **XxX**

.

Naruto meringis kesakitan saat obat alcohol menyentuh wajah nya yang sedikit lebam, ia tidak pernah menduga sama sekali bahwa hal yang pertama Shikamaru lakukan saat bertemu dengan nya adalah memukul nya. Padahal ia mengira bahwa Shikamaru akan bersenang hati saat bertemu dengan nya kembali.

"Jangan salah kan aku." Shikamaru mengoleskan kembali alcohol kewajah Naruto. "kau seharusnya mendapat hal yang lebih buruk dari satu pukulan. "

Naruto meringis. "Oh ayolah Shikamaru lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf kepadamu, jadi apa salah nya kalau kau memaafkan ku? "

Shikamaru menghela nafas, ia menatap Naruto dengan marah sambil menekan luka Naruto dengan sangat kuat. " Menurut mu setelah kau dan adik mu lakukan hanya dengan minta maaf saja sudah cukup !. lagian aku memang sengaja memukul mu dengan keras agar kita ada alasan bolos pelajaran untuk mengobrol."

"Wow kau berpikiran sampai seperti itu? Dan oh ayolah aku dan Naruko hanya pergi dari jepang selama bertahun-tahun, itu bukan masalah besar kan."

Shikamaru menutup tutup botol alcohol yang sudah ia pakai dan membuang tisu dan kapas di tempat sampah. Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Naruto. " Naruto dengar semenjak kau dan Naruko pergi dari jepang group kita yang dulu di bentuk bersama-sama menjadi kacau, semua nya terlalu syok atas kepergian kalian sehingga kita tidak pernah berkumpul lagi seperti dulu, dan baru satu tahun kemudian group kita terlahir kembali berkat Sasuke. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, dan lain nya sekarang sedang menjadi pengikut Sasuke."

Naruto terperanjat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru soal group yang dulu sempat dia bentuk bersama teman-teman nya menjadi kacau balau karena kepergian nya dan Naruko, Naruto pikir bahwa ke kepergian mereka tidak akan berefek besar terhadap yang lain nya.

Naruto mengepal kan tangan nya. kalau tau akan menjadi seperti ini Naruto mungkin akan berpikir dua kali sebelum pergi ke Amerika akan tetapi kalau ia tidak pergi ke Amerika Naruto tidak akan pernah bertemu Shion. Naruto menjadi bingung apa keputusan nya meninggal kan Jepang ituh keputusan yang tepat atau tidak.

Naruto menatap kasur yang sedang di dudukinya. Kalau di pikir-pikir Sasuke lah yang telah menghancurkan Group mereka secara tidak lansung tapi Sasuke juga lah yang pada akhirnya menyatukan kembali Group tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak masuk kedalam Group mereka Shikamaru? " Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduk nya.

"Itu karena aku memang tidak masuk ke dalam Group mereka."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. " Hah ? kenapa kau tidak masuk kesana, apa mereka mengusir mu atau apa? "

Shikamaru memandang Naruto seakan dia tau segala rahasia Naruto. "Sebelum kujawab aku ingin bertanya. Kau dan adik mu pergi dari jepang karena Sasuke dan Hinata kan? "

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar nya, Shikamaru tau dari mana kalau ia pergi dari jepang karena Sasuke dan Hinata. yang tau soal alasan Naruto pergi dari jepang hanya dua orang yaitu Naruko dan Shion. Naruko bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia orang apalagi rahasia kakak nya sendiri, sementara kalau Shion kenal sama Shikamaru saja enggak.

"Kalau kau diam berarti aku anggap iya." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. "Jadi karena Sasuke dan Hinata ber selingkuh kau yang tidak kuat lagi berhadapan dengan mereka secara pengecut pergi dari jepang ke Amerika bersama Adikmu."

Skakmat. Terbongkar sudah alasan Naruto meninggal kan jepang yang sudah ia rahasiakan baik-baik. Naruto menelan ludah. Perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang sama persis dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat Naruko mengintrogasi nya saat pulang malam atau saat Shion bertanya kepadanya kenapa di histori laptop nya terdapat banyak video porno.

" K-Kau tau dari mana kalau itu alasan nya."

"Aku hanya mengobversasi keadaan sajah." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Saat kau pergi yang paling kaget mendengar nya adalah Sasuke dan Hinata, dan di saat itu juga aku melihat bagaimana wajah frustasi Sasuke, dan mata sembab Hinata. karena penasaran aku mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Hinata kemarin malam, dan yang kudapat adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata telah dijodohkan."

Naruto terperanjat mendengar nya, Sasuke dan Hinata di jodoh kan? Baru kali ini ia mendengar tentang itu, yang ia tau hanya Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Hinata ! itu saja. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tetap sakit hati walau mendengar alasan nya. Mereka kan bisa memberitahu Naruto soal masalah perjodohan itu baik-baik bukan nya malah berselingkuh di depan nya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Lalu alasan mu tidak mau masuk kembali ke Group kenapa? "

"Itu karena aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan orang yang sudah mengkhianati teman nya sendiri apa lagi menjadi anak buah nya, lagipula semenjak Sasuke menjadi pemipin kelompok dan ketua OSIS perilaku mereka berubah."

Naruto mengerut kan kening nya. lagi-lagi informasi mengejutkan ia dapat kan, Uchiha Sasuke menjadi Ketua OSIS ? sang anak bos Yakuza terbesar di jepang menjadi ketua OSIS ? rasa nya mustahil bagi Naruto memikirkan bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi ketua OSIS mengingat bagaima sifat nya yang pendiam dan sok cool.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak tidak, tidak mungkin Uchiha bisa menjadi ketua OSIS lagi pula siapa sih yang mau memilih nya."

"Itu karena ia memiliki koneksi yang lumayan kuat kepada dewan sekolah mengingat bahwa keluarga nya lah yang menjadi donator utama di sekolah jadi tak mengherankan jika ia menjadi ketua OSIS selama tiga tahun berturut-turut."

Naruto kembali terkaget mendengarnya , memang nya bisa seseorang menjadi ketua OSIS dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga berturut-turut? Naruto lalu berpikir apa mungkin ia harus memberitahu Shikamaru soal tugas nya menaklukan sekolah-sekolah elit di Tokyo."

Mengingat Shikamaru sudah lama menjadi teman nya dan Shikamaru juga sangat pintar akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahunya. "Shikamaru ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius Shikamaru menegak kan badan nya. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai Tugas yang harus ku selesaikan dan kuharap kau membantu ku apa kau tidakkeberatan?"

"Tugas apa itu?"

"Menaklukan Sekolah-sekolah elit di Tokyo."

.

xXx

.

Naruto berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan sekolah nya. Shikamaru yang berada di samping nya terus menerus memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang tugas nya itu, padahal bagi Naruto tugas nya sudah cukup jelas, kalahkan semua penguasa sekolah elite di Tokyo udah gitu.

Mereka menuju ke kantin sekolah karena sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat yang berarti mereka mengobrol di UKS tadi berlansung selama dua jam, atau mungkin tiga jam, entah lah Naruto tidak pandai memprediksi waktu.

" Jadi maksud mu ada orang aneh teman kakek mu yang memberikan tugas kepadamu." Shikamaru menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Lalu kau terima begitu saja tanpa bertanya apapun lagi."

"Hmmm…. Iya."

"Kau itu bodoh yah ! tugas itu mencurigakan sekali,tidak ada untung nya bagi dia ataupun untuk mu setelah kau berhasil melakukan tugas itu Naruto." Shikamaru menghela Nafas. "ya sudah lah aku akan membantu mu."

"Yosssa, makasih Shikamaru kau memang teman yang paling bisa di andalkan." Naruto mengalung kan Tangan nya ke leher Shikamaru.

"Haah. Iya aku tau."

Naruto bersyukur bahwa yang pertama ia temui adalah Shikamaru, karena Shikamaru lah yang paling dekat dengan nya dan bisa di bilang Shikamaru adalah teman pertamanya. Ia dan Shikamaru pertamakali bertemu saat Naruto masih berumur 6 tahun saat itu Shikamaru dan ayah nya yang bekerja sebagai detektif datang kerumah nya, di saat ayah nya dan ayah Shikamaru sedang mengobrol, Naruto dan Naruko mencoba memperkenal kan diri nya, dan sejak saat itu entah secara kebetulan ia dan Shikamaru selalu berada di sekolah yang sama, walaupun berbeda kelas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kantin. Di sana, benar-benar berubah saat terakhir ia kesini. Di sana terdapat banyak meja panjang dan kursi anicc, terdapat juga berbagai kios-kios kecil yang berjualan Ramen, yakisoba, roti isi dan sebagai nya. Dari sekian banyak toko di situ terdapat Toko yang memiliki plat yang bertuliskan 'Burger Monster' mengeluarkan aroma daging panggang yang membuat Naruto secara tak sadar menarik Shikamaru menuju took tersebut.

Mereka sedikit kesulitan saat sedang menuju toko tersebut, banyak nya orang membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru harus saling berdempetan.

Mereka tiba di depan toko tersebut, Naruto melihat di dalam toko tersebut terdapat berbagai peralatan memasak seperti kompor dan spatula. Desain bangunan toko tersebut juga bisa di bilang modern dengan warna merah hitam toko tersebut memang cocok untuk remaja seperti Naruto.

"Mau pesan apa?" keluar seorang Pria berbadan tegar dengna kumis yang lumayan tebal memakai celemek.

"Pesan dua Burger dengan ukuran jumbo, Kentang goreng porsi extra, dan juga cola." Naruto menunjuk pesanan nya yang terdapat daftar menu.

" Yosh baiklah dua Burger ukuran Jumbo, kentang goreng porsi extra dan cola." Pemilik toko masuk kedalam toko.

" Oi, memang nya aku pernah bilang ingin memesan Burger? " Shikamaru yang berada di samping Naruto angkat bicara.

"Eh, oh iya aku lupa, tapi tidak apa lah lagipula kelihatan nya buger nya enak jadi sekali-kali makan burger taka pa kan?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Ya sudah lah."

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit akhirnya pesanan mereka jadi, Naruto dan Shikamaru membawa makanan mereka di meja kosong yang berada di pojok. Naruto memakan burger dalam satu gigitan besar sementara Shikamaru memakan kentang goreng.

Di saat merekas sedang makan dengan tenang. Naruto melihat segerombolan murid yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluh orang datang menuju kantin, para murid tersebut terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan memiliki wajah yang kaku, dan tegas. Mereka berjalan di belakang seseorang yang seperti pemimpin mereka, orang itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tegap dan rambut yang panjang. Mata nya yang berwarna Lavender memiliki tatapan yang tegas dan tajam.

Tiba-tiba atmosfer suasana di kantin yang tadi nya ramai dan penuh canda menjadi tegang. Para murid yang sedang makan tiba-tiba terdiam serentak saat mereka melihat para murid bermuka kaku tersebut memasuki kantin.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto mengangguk ia mengerti Shikamaru meminta ia untuk tidak berbuat gegabah ataupun berbuat kacau. Naruto kembali berfokus kepada burger nya tapi tidak bisa karena sekarang jelas-jelas bahwa Murid-Murid bermuka kaku itu menuju kemari.

Setelah semakin dekat Naruto baru saja sadar siapa orang yang sedang memimpin para murid menyeramkan tersebut. Orang tersebut adalah Hyuuga Neji, anak dari pemimpin Yakuza Hyuuga, pemegang sabuk hitam di beladiri Judo dan teman Naruto.

Neji dan pengikutnya berhenti beberapa meter di depan Naruto yang sedang makan. Wajah nya tetap memasang anic yang serius dan tegas sedang menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang makan pun menatap balik Neji. Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya jadi ia dengan cepat menghabiskan burger nya.

"OI. Kenapa kau kemari lagi? " Neji menunjuk Naruto.

Mendengar nya Naruto berhenti makan, ia meminum cola nya. "Memang nya kenapa kalau aku ada di sini? Apa itu masalah untuk mu Hyuuga? "

Neji menggeram. "Tentu saja ini urusan ku ! setelah kau menyakiti adik ku dengan cara pengecut mu itu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan mu sekarang menjadi masalah ku."

Naruto menggertakan gigi nya. "Dia yang mulai duluan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta penjelasan nya dasar brengsek ! " Neji berteriak. "Kau malah melarikan diri ke luar negeri bersama adik mu seperti pengecut !"

Naruto benar-benar kesal sekarang, memang nya apa yang Neji mengerti mengenai hubungan nya dengan Hinata, sudah jelas-jelas itu semua salah hinata yang berselingkuh dan sekarang Neji malah menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang di lakukan nya. apa lagi sekarang si brengsek ini membawa-bawa nama adik nya.

Naruto berdiri. Sekarang seluruh pikiran nya hanya ada satu tujuan yaitu menghajar pria sialan di depan nya ini habis-habisan. Naruto tahu kalau itu mungkin bukan hal yang baik untuk nya yang baru saja masuk sekolah, tapi setelah mendengar Neji berkoar-koar sok tau seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya benar-benar membuat Naruto kehilangan ke sabaran.

Melihat Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba kontan saja membuat seluruh orang terkejut, Shikamaru yang ikut berdiri, pengikut Neji yang sedang dalam mode bertarung, para murid yang tadi nya hanya menonton pun menjadi panik karena kemungkinan besar peristiwa yang mereka lihat sekarang bisa menjadi perkelahian besar-besaran mengingat jumlah ya.

"Shikamaru kau diam saja ini urusan ku." Naruto menggulung lengan bajunya. "Akan ku hajar mereka semua ! "

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Yo, lama gk jumpa, pertama-tama saya ingin minta maaf kepada para readers karena sudah lama sekali saya update di karenakan saya sedang sibuk. Disini saya juga akan mengklarifikasi pertanyaan-pertanyaan para readers.

yang pertama. soal pair saya lebih bersifat netral, entah itu Naruhina, Narunaru, atau Narushion tergantung jalan ceritanya.

kedua. Shion itu tidak memiliki sifat murahan atau pelacur tapi Shion hanya ingin memberikan kenangan yang lebih dalam bagi Naruto. karena di amerika sana sudah hal yang lumrah kalau sahabat dekat berhubungan sex.

Ketiga. disini Naruto tidak lemah tapi kakuzu yang terlalu kuat untuk Naruto yang sekarang, tapi tenang aja Naruto juga akan menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat.

keempat. soal update saya di mulai dari minggu ini akan update paling cepat seminggu sekali dan paling lama dua minggu sekali.

dan untuk chapter depan akan penuh dengan adegan fight alias full fight.

yap sekian dulu dari saya jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan disampaikan. Jumpa lagi minggu depan.

 **ARUL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deslcaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

" **Ku hajar mereka semua! "**

Naruto tau walaupun ia bilang akan menghajar si brengsek hyuuga dan pengikut nya tapi kenyataan nya tetap saja itu sangat sulit karena yang ia lawan sekarang bukanlah preman jalanan tetapi petarung bela diri yang sudah bisa di bilang pro, dan yang paling Naruto khawatirkan adalah pemimpin mereka hyuuga Neji.

Neji bisa di bilang adalah monster nya Yakuza Hyuuga, ia telah memenangkan juara satu pertandingan Karate sejepang dan juara 3 di dunia, Naruto pun pernah mendengar kalau Neji pun bisa menguasai tehnik pamungkas keluarga nya yang bisa melumpuhkan lawan nya yang namanya Naruto lupa.

"Naruto dengar, jangan anggap remeh mereka." Shikamaru berjalan ke arah pojok lalu duduk kembali. "Mereka adalah orang-orang terlatih bukan nya preman jalanan yang sering kau temui."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun segera memasang mode bertarung nya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah siap bertempur Neji pun segera memasang kuda—kuda nya di ikuti para pengikut nya.

Sementara itu para murid yang menonton segera mundur menjauh dari area yang akan bertarung tersebut sebagian besar murid memilih lari keluar dari kantin dan sebagian kecil murid yang lebih berani memilih diam dan menonton di pojokan.

"Jadi sifat mu sudah berubah Hyuuga?" Naruto menyeringai. "Yang tadi nya seorang ksatria bersifat Bushido sekarang malah menjadi anak manja yang suka mengeroyok orang."

Neji menyipitkan matanya.

"Wah jangan-jangan akhirnya kau sadar juga bahwa kau itu jauh lebih lemah dariku? " Ucap Naruto dengan nada merendahkan.

"Diam." Dengan cepat Neji berlari kea rah Naruto sambil melayang kan pukulan ke arah dada. Naruto menahan pukulan Neji dengan kedua tangan nya, melihat itu Neji melayang kan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah yang sama.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah karena serangan Neji yang bertubi-tubi, seperti yang ia duga pukulan Neji walaupun tidak berefek fatal tetapi jika terus-menerus menerima pukulan tersebut Naruto akan menerima tumpukan cidera yang akan berakibat sangat fatal.

Naruto dengan cepat menunduk guna menghindari pukulan Neji dengan tangan yang masih menahan serangan Neji. Naruto lalu menangkis pukulan Neji dengan tangan kiri dan memukul dada nya denngan keras memakai tangan kanan yang membuat Neji menghentikan serangan nya.

Naruto dengan gerakan yang cepat melayang kan tinju nya ke berbagai bagian-bagian tubuh Neji. Dada, leher, tangan kiri, dan tulang rusuk Neji di hantam dengan cepat oleh Naruto membuat Neji menengang kan otot-otot di seluruh tubuh nya. **."KAITEN!"**

Naruto yang sudah yakin bahwa tubuh Neji sekarang pasti sudah memar-memar terkejut melihat tubuh Neji yang baik-baik saja seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. melihat Naruto yang sedang kaget Neji memukul kembali Naruto dengan keras. Naruto menghindari pukulan yang di lancarkan Neji kembali melayang kan tinju nya kearah Neji yang bisa di hindari Neji dengan mudah.

Naruto mengangkat kaki kiriya lalu menendang ke arah bahu kiri Neji yang ditahan dengan satu tangan. Naruto menampak kan kaki kiri nya kembali ke lantai lalu memutar badan nya sambil mengayun kan kaki kanan nya ke arah badan Neji. "Duak!" Neji yang tidak menyangka dengan serangan ganda tersebut terlempar lumayan jauh.

Naruto mengambil nafas. "Oii, Naruto jangan lengah lihat sekeliling mu !" Shikamaru memperingatkan Naruto agar tetap fokus.

Naruto tersadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang di kepung oleh orang-orang berwajah kaku yang memasang pose kuda-kuda bersiap menghabisi Naruto. Naruto tadi terlalu fokus saat melawan Neji sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa tendangan nya tadi membuat anggota Yakuza Hyuuga yang lain menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Stop, kalian semua dengar jangan ada yang menganggu pertarungan ku dengan nya sampai selesai mengerti !" Neji bangkit kembali.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan perkataan Neji barusan, kalau Neji ingin melawan nya satu lawan satu kenapa juga Neji harus membawa pengikut nya kesini, dan Naruto juga merasa aneh saat Neji di hajar habis-habis san oleh Naruto tetapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali tetapi hanya dengan satu tendangan saja bisa membuat nya terlempar. kalau tidak salah Naruto tadi mendengar Neji mengucapkan suatu kalimat seperti Katon, Katin atau semacam nya.

Naruto memfokus kan kembali pikiran nya, ia sekarang berada di dalam pertempuran tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam. Naruto berlari menuju Neji yang baru bangkit lalu melayangkan tendangan nya kearah samping badan Neji.

Neji kembali menegang kan otot-otot nya. " **KAITEN!"**

Naruto melebarkan mata nya, Neji yang tadi nya terpental cukup jauh karena tendangan nya sekarang malah tak bergerak sama sekali, padahal tendangan Naruto sekarang lebih kuat dari tendangan sebelum nya.

Neji melemas kan otot nya, ia lalu memegang kaki Naruto dengan tangan nya lalu menyikut nya dengan tangan yang satu nya lagi, tak sampai di situ Neji pun dengan cepat menarik kaki Naruto yang badan nya ikut terseret lalu memukul nya bertubi-tubi.

Naruto menahan sebisa mungkin pukulan Neji dengan tangan nya lalu ia melompat dan menendang badan Neji dengan kencang yang membuat Naruto dan Neji terdorong satu sama lain. Naruto meringis sambil memegang tangan kiri nya yang di tinju Neji.

Naruto bernafas dengan cepat, sambil memikir kan kejadian tadi, kenapa Neji bisa menerima serangan Naruto seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa dan kenapa saat ia menendang Neji sampai ia terlempar membuat nya terluka.

Neji berlari ke arah Naruto dengan mengayun kan tangan kanan nya ke perut Naruto, Naruto menangkis nya dengan tangan kiri nya lalu menghajar wajah Neji dengan telak. "G-gguh" Neji mundur sambil memegang wajah nya.

Naruto memukul perut Neji dengan keras, lalu ia menendang pergelangan kaki Neji dengan sangat keras yang membuat Neji terjatuh di lantai. Naruto menunduk sambil menahan leher Neji dengan tangan kiri nya, Naruto melayangkan pukulan terus-menerus ke arah wajah Neji.

" **KAITEN!"**

Neji memukul keras pinggang kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto terdorong kekiri, ia lalu menyikut kepala Naruto dengan sikut nya beberapa kali membuat Naruto melepaskan kuncian nya.

Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri nya, rasa nya kepala sekarang sedang berdenyut-denyut, Naruto mencoba bangkit kembali sampai terdengar.

"dua tinju."

"empat tinju."

"delapan tinju !"

"enam belas tinju !"

"tiga puluh dua tinju !"

Naruto dengan cepat menggeser tubuh nya.

"ENAM PULUH TINJU !" " **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"**

"Buakh." Naruto memuntah kan darah di dalam tubuh nya,tubuh nya terasa sedang di hajar terus menerus tanpa henti dan jeda.

Naruto mencoba bangkit sambil memegangi dada nya, Naruto mendongak ke atas melihat Neji sedang melayang kan tinju nya, Naruto menangkap tangan Neji dengan tangan kanan nya.

Neji dan para pengikut nya terkejut, seharus nya efek dari tehnik Hakke Rokujuyon Sho bisa membuat orang pingsan seketika.

Naruto dengan cepat memukul perut Neji, ia memutar badan nya dan menendang Neji dengan belakang kaki kirinya yang membuat Neji tersungkur ke lantai, Naruto mengangkat kaki nya lalu menendang kepala Neji dengan kaki kanan nya,

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah sambil bernafas dengan cepat, badan nya benar-benar terasa sakit dan ngilu. Naruto berpikir kembali mengenai tehnik Neji yang bisa menahan serangan nya, bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan orang yang bisa menahan segala serangan nya, Naruto melihat ke sekeliling berharap ada yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana cara melawan tehnik tersebut, ia melihat Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil menonton pertarungan nya dengan serius.

Naruto yang berniat berteriak kepada Shikamaru mengurungkan niat nya, selama ini ia selalu bergantung pada orang lain di saat-saat begini, Naruto selalu mengandalkan kemampuan analisa dari Naruko dan Shion jika ada musuh yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk menemukan kelemahan nya.

Sekarang Naruto harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah nya sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun, tapi masalah nya bagaimana melawan nya.

Naruto berdiri tegak sambil merenggang kan badan nya yang sakit. Naruto yang sebenar nya sejak dari awal terlalu meremahkan Neji sekarang mencoba serius.

 **Flasback.**

 _Naruto, Naruko dan Shion akhirnya keluar dari kelas nya saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto yang sejak tadi bermuka masam sekarang berubah menjadi ceria seolah-olah keluar dari kelas adalah hal yang paling membahagia kan baginya._

" _pelajaran matematika tadi benar-bena sulit sekali." Shion menengok ke Naruko. "Menurutmu Naru, pelajaran tadi bukanya terlalu sulit untuk kelas 2 SMA kan?"_

 _Naruko berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm, tidak juga. Jika kau membaca buku nya dan mempelajari pelajaran tersebut sebelum di jelaskan di sekolah pasti akan terasa mudah."_

" _Kalau begitu untuk apa kau sekolah Naruko jika pelajaran yang di pelajari di sekolah sudah kau pelajari." Shion menggeleng._

 _Naruto yang berada di samping mereka berdua tiba-tiba berhenti, ia melihat ada enam orang laki-laki terlhat sedang mencari seseorang, dua orang berkulit putih berambut hitam dan pirang berperawakan tinggi sedang kan yang satunya lagi berkulit hitam legam dengan rambut yang hitam lurus yang memakai gips di tangan nya._

 _Sementara yang sisanya memiliki badan kekar besar, rambut hitam, dan mata hitam. Mereka berenam seperti sedang mencari seseorang karena selalu melihat ke sekeliling, dan Naruto yakin orang yang mereka cari adalah dirinya._

 _Wajah kedua orang kulit putih itu adalah orang yang berkelahi dengan nya kemarin, gara-gara mereka membully seorang murid pecundang dengan berlebihan, mereka hamper menelanjangi murid pecundangan tersebut yang membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus ikut campur karena kasihan dan karena ia tidak mau sampai adik nya melihat hal tersebut._

 _Jadi tanpa basa-basi Naruto menghajar mereka habis-habis san, dan sekarang Naruto yakin bawa mereka membawa monster hitam tersebut untuk balas dendam._

 _Naruto menegak kan badan nya sambil berjalan, ia mengepal kan tangan nya. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang Naruto harus pergi tanpa terlihat mereka sebab ia tidak mau Naruko dan Shion terlibat._

" _Kau kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba tegang begitu." Shion melihat tingkah Naruto._

" _Apa kau sakit Nii-san?"_

 _Naruto yang di panggil namanya menengok. "ah, gak apa-apa kok, hanya pegal saja."_

" _haaahh. Kalau itu sih salah Nii-san sendiri kenapa tadi Nii-san tidur membungkuk di atas meja kan jadi pegal." Naruko menunjuk Naruto._

" _iya benar kata Naruko. Mana wajah tidur mu itu konyol sekali."_

" _Hah, apa maksudmu."_

 _Naruto menatap kesal Shion yang sedang membenarkan rambut nya._

 _Naruko dan Shion yang tidak tau apa-apa terkejut mendengar nya. "Nii-san bukankah mereka orang yang berkelahi dengan mu kan?" Naruko menarik baju Naruto._

" _Hah orang apa?"_

" _Kemarin saat kami datang ke sekolah melihat mereka berdua." Naruko menunjuk ke arah pembully yang sedang berlari ke arah nya. "Sedang membully seorang siswa, tapi merek sudah di luar batas makanya Nii-san mengkentikan nya dengan mengajak mereka berkelahi." Naruko melirik Naruto._

" _itu bukan salah ku. Mereka yang keterlaluan." Naruto mengangkat bahunya."_

 _Shion menyipitkan matanya ke Naruto. "Yeah itu artinya semuanya salah si baka ini kan."_

" _Sudah kubilang itu bukan salah ku, mereka yang mulai!" Naruto membalik kan badan nya menghadap ke Shion._

 _Naruko yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana yang seperti ini berada di tengah-tengah Naruto-Shion sambil melerai. "Sudah-sudah kalian berdua lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dulu sebelum mereka menemukan kita."_

 _Naruto dengan enggan menuruti perkataan Naruko, adik nya benar yang ia harus memastikan mereka berdua tidak telibat dalam masalah ini._

 _Mereka bertiga dengan perlahan mulai membaur dengan para murid yang sedang berjalan keluar, tetapi sebelum mereka sampai keluar. "Ah itu dia , yang menghajar kami berdua kemarin, yang berwajah jepang dan rambut pirang."_

 _Naruto yang mendengar nya berdecak kesal, di saat beginilah ia membeci rambut pirang nya yang sangat mencolok, ia melihat ke belakang mereka bertiga sedang berlari ke arah nya dengan wajah yang bernafsu. Naruto menepuk bahu Naruko. "hey, Naruko kau pergi saja dulu aku akan menahan mereka di sini."_

" _Tapi Nii-san"-_

" _Sudah lah Naruko percayakn saja padanya, lagipula dia yang membuat masalah dia juga yang harus bertanggung jawab." Shion menarik tangan Naruko._

 _Naruto melihat Shion yang menarik Naruko keluar dari pintu sekolah. Masalah nya terpecahkan satu, walau ia agak kesal dengan perkataan Shion barusan._

" _Nah kau mau kemana Jepang? "_

 _Naruto menengok ke samping, mereka berenam sudah berada di depan nya. Naruto mendongak kan kepalanya untuk menatap salah satu pria hitam, tinggi nya hanya setinggi dada orang tersebut._

 _Para pria hitam yang melihat nya mendongakkan kepalanya tertawa. "Yang benar saja, si pendek ini yang telah mengalahkan kalian? Si cebol, berkumis aneh ini? Buahahahahah." Satu laki-laki hitam menunjuk Naruto sambil tertawa."_

 _Pria yang paling besar maju, dia mendorong Naruto. "Bedebah cebol sebaik nya kau segera bersujud minta maaf karena sudah melukai anggota kami sebelum kuhabis"-_

" _DUAK!" Naruto menghajar nya dengan keras. Persetan dengan jumlah sekarang Naruto benar-benar marah, berani-berani nya mereka menyebut nya cebol, tinggi nya termasuk dalam kategori tinggi dalam standar jepang hanya orang-orang Amerika saja yang terlalu tinggi orang-orang nya._

 _Pria yang paling besar tesebut terpental kebelakang. Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan nya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul, tangan nya terasa sakit sekali seolah-olah ia baru saja memukul batu bukan orang._

 _Naruto melihat ia sudah di kepung oleh pria-pria hitam berbadan besar, Naruto memutar badan nya menendang badan pria yang berada di depan nya, "Degh!" Kakinya berdenyut saat ia menendang nya, walaupun orang yang di tending Naruto tadi terjatuh tetapi kaki Naruto menerima efek yang sama seperti menendang batu. Tangan nya yang sakit saat ia memukul salah satu dari mereka, dan kakinya yang berdenyut saat ia menendang mereka membuat Naruto menyimpulkan. Badan mereka semua sekeras batu dan baja._

 _Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, ia benar-benar merasa di sudut kan, badan kekar mereka bukan badan biasa. Jika ia hanya melawan satu atau dua orang , mungkin ia masih meimiliki kesempatan untuk menang tetapi yang ia lawan sekarang adalah empat orang. Naruto sekilas melihat dua orang yang ia hajar tertawa melihat nya akan segera di habisi. Naruto menggertak kan gigi nya, ia tidak akan kabur walaupun ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda lalu menyerang mereka._

 _._

 _XxX_

 _._

 _Naruto membuka matanya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah dinding putih. Ia sedang memakai baju piyama khas rumah sakit dan sedang tidur di atas tempat tidur yang berbau obat. " akhir nya kau bangun Nii-san."_

 _Naruto melihat Naruko yang berjalan ke arah nya dengan wajah yang lega, Naruko memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil mengusapkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto. "Aku lega sekali."_

 _Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, sejenak ia merasa malu karena di peluk oleh adik nya. Ia mengelus punggung Naruko. "Ah, iyah tenang saja aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua berpelukan, mereka memisah kan diri. Shion yang dari tadi di belakang mereka berdua berjalan mendekatinya, ia memijit dahinya. "Kau pingsan setelah bertarung melawan empat orang Amerika-Afrika yang berbadan hampir dua kali lebih dari badan mu dan mereka semua masuk rumah saki, Satu orang belum sadar karena cidera di bagian tulang tengkorak belakang dua dari mereka mngalami patah tulang tangan dan kaki sementara sisanya hanya luka ringan… sebenar nya apa yang kau lakukan bego!" Shion berteriak dengan kencang di depan Naruto._

 _Mendengar teriakan Shion, Naruto mengingat kembali pertarungan yang tadi, saat itu ia benar-benar menyerang secara membabi buta. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, kepalanya masih agak pusing, ia merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terbaluti perban, ia ingat saat Naruto dalam pertarungan tersebut ia tidak memperdulikan tangann nya yang berdarah-darah karena harus memukul badan musuhnya yang sekuat baja._

 _Naruto memukul ranjang nya, ini pertama kalinya ia sampai harus memasuki rumah sakit karena berkelahi, biasanya ia hanya luka kecil atau jika parah paling hanya di rawat di rumah, itu berarti ia kali ini bukan hanya kalah saja, tetapi ia benar-benar di permalukan._

" _Sudah lah Naruto, menang kalah itu biasa, sekali-kali kalah juga bagus untuk mu." Shion meletakkan tangan nya ke bahu Naruto. "Lagi pula memang terlihat mustahil untuk kau menang saat itu."_

" _Apa maksud mu hah! Kau itu ingin menghibuku atau mengejek ku?" Naruto menatap Shion yang tadi sempat berpikir bahwa Shion akan menghibur nya tapi ternyata malah mengejek nya._

" _Sudah-sudah, Nii-san, Shion jangan berkelahi sekarang, Nii-san butuh istirahat." Naruko melerai mereka,_

 _Naruto melihat jam yang berada di dinding, sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore, itu artinya ia sudah berada disini selama empat jam._

" _Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang membawa ku kesini?"_

" _Ji-san yang membawa mu kesini tadi dia sudah pergi." Naruko membuka tas nya. "sebelum pergi dia menyuruh ku memberimu ini." Naruko member secarik kertas kepada Naruto._

 _Naruto membaca surat dari kakeknya itu._

 _ **Setelah mendengarmu babak belur oleh beberapa orang aku memutuskan untuk mengajarimu tehnik keluarga Namikaze, yaitu Rasengan.**_

 _ **Rasengan adalah tehnik yang mengandalkan tenaga dalam, inti dari tehnik ini adalah dengan mengumpulkan tenaga dalam di tangan mu lalu menghempaskan nya secara serentak.**_

 _ **Tehnik ini sangat berguna untuk melawan orang-orang berbadan keras. Tehnik ini juga bisa di pakai untuk menghancurkan barang-barang.**_

 _ **Tetapi tehnik ini jika ingin di pakai harus dalam konsentrasi penuh dan juga memiliki efek samping yaitu jika kau sudah memakainya terlalu sering akan berdampak buruk untuk tangan mu jadi jangan terlalu sering memakainya.**_

 _ **Selebih nya kau tanyakan saja pada Kakashi dan pelajari sendiri, aku sedang sibuk.**_

 _ **Jiraiya**_

 **Flashback End.**

Sejak saat itu Naruto segera menghubungi Kakashi dan memelajari Rasengan. Sesudah ia menguasai Rasengan, Naruto menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelum nya, jika sebelum nya ia masih kesakitan jika memukul dinding namun dengan memakai Rasengan memukul dinding sama dengan memukul kasur.

Tetapi Naruto sendiri jarang memakai Rasengan karena susah sekali jika harus berkonsentrasi penuh jika sedang bertarung dengan lawan yang jauh lebih kuat dari nya, oleh sebab itu Naruto tidak memakai Rasengan saat melawan Orochimaru atau Akatsuki di bandara bukan karena tidak mau tapi tidak bisa karena ia terlalu sibuk menahan serangan mereka yang lebih kuat dan tidak bisa berkosentrasi.

Naruto menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam lalu membuang nya, ia mencoba berkosentrasi mengumpulkan tenaga dalam nya di tangan kanan nya, ia melihat Neji bangkit sambil menjaga keseimbangan nya sesudah di tending Naruto.

Jika Naruto ingin menghajar Neji dengan Rasengan inilah saat nya. Naruto menarik nafas sambil menarik tangan kanan nya kebelakang, lalu ia dengan cepat berlari ke arah Neji yang sedang menjaga ke seimbangan, Naruto mencari bagian tubuh Neji mana yang akan ia serang dengan Rasengan, mencari bagian titik lemah musuh juga penting untuk menjatuhkan lawan dalam sekali serang.

Di lihat dari kondisi Neji sekarang Naruto menargetkan tulang rusuk bagian kanan Neji yang akan ia serang, Neji melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arah nya segera menegang kan otot-ototnya sambil membuat pertahanan dengan tangan nya. " **Kaiten!** "

Naruto menangkis tangan Neji dengan tangan kirinya lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan." **Rasengan!"**

"Trak!" Rasengan Naruto mengenai tulang rusuk Neji dengan sangat keras yang membuat Neji terjatuh kesakitan sulit bernafas membuatnya tidak bisa berdiri kembali, tehnik pertahanan keluarga Hyuuga Kaiten beradu dengan tehnik serangan keluar Namikaze Rasengan yang membuat Kaiten tertembus oleh Rasengan.

Melihat pertarungan antar dua orang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa membuat orang-orang yang menonton nya terperangah. Naruto mundur sambil mengambil nafas,ia memegang bahu kanan nya yang sediit kesemutan efek dari memakai Rasengan, Naruto menyeringai, Rasengan miliknya terbukti masih jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan Kaiten milik Hyuuga entah kenapa hal itu membuat Naruto senang sekali.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya atas, akhirnya ia bisa mengakhiri pertarungan yang melelahkan ini, bukan berarti Naruto takut kalah tetapi Naruto tau dia pasti menang tapi tetap saja melawan orang sekuat Neji sangat melelahkan, apalagi mengingat tehnik-tehnik yang di kuasai Neji sangat merepotkan.

Melihat ke sekeliling Naruto yang tadi nya mengira pertarungan nya dengan Neji selesai salah, sesudah satu orang Hyuuga Neji tumbang sekarang Naruto harus melawan kurang lebih dua puluh orang terlatih dari keluarga Yakuza Hyuuga yang sedang sangat marah kepadanya karena Naruto telah mengalahkan pemimpin nya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Arul**


End file.
